


Egyptian God

by VirusZeref



Series: Egyptian AU [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Batfam is in it, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Worship, Bottom Wally, But their abilities are considered gifts in this AU, Collars, Concubine Wally, Demigod!Wally West, Dick is Nightwing in this, Dirty Dancing, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Edging, Egyptian AU, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, God!Dick, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no regrets about this fic, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lapdance, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Period-Typical Racism, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Seriously they are beautiful idiots, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Teasing, They still have their powers, Top Dick, Violence, biting kink, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: “I can show you..” the other male said in a low voice. “But not for free”“What do you want then?”“….I want you”Wally frozen staring at the other male, “W-Wha…me?”In which Dick is a newly crowned Pharaoh of Egypt and Wally is a foreigner who is very special. Dick wants Wally as his own but the redhead is not going to make it easy for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Wally woke to the echoing sounds of guards marching up and down the hallway. He blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark room he were currently in. The male attempted to move his limbs but found them tied together. What happened? How did he get here in this room bond together? Wally took a breath to calm himself down and slowly his racing thoughts. He thought back to earlier and let out a choked gasp. His village. His home was attacked by Egyptian soldiers. Wally couldn’t recall how he got here inside the room or much time as pass since he has been unconscious.

He didn’t know if his family, friends were okay either. As he was dwelling on these thoughts, the door opened letting in light. A tall figure with dark brown skin and long hair entered the room and in their hands was a long dagger. Wally looked the figure with a gulp. Sure, he could use his speed to get out of his bonds, overpower the guard and escape wherever he is, but he didn’t know where exactly he was.

He would have gotten himself killed in the process of escaping. For one reason they kept him alive, so while he was still breathing he needed to form an escape plan. The guard came closer to Wally with the knife and reached out to him. Wally’s heart started beating faster than normal, well for him. Fortunately for him, the guard just cut his bonds.

Then the guard dragged Wally to his feet and led him out of the room he was held captive in. Wally let himself be dragged away. He glanced around, his mind taking mental pictures of the maze of hallways he was led through. Gods, just how big was this place? Or was it a palace?

“Where are you taking me?” the redhead asked the guard quietly. He didn’t get an answer, he didn’t need one. The room he ended up in was larger and full of luxury and wealth. Tall walls and pillars lined with gold and silver, breathtaking hieroglyphics on the walls, expensive stone on the floor probably white marble, and soft looking pillows, curtains and carpets decorated the place.

By one of the many windows, was another man. Gold bracelets covered his wrists and forearms, a golden belt kept a long, light white cloth (possibly made of actual silk) from slipping from his hips.

“You can leave” the other man spoke. Wally thought that he meant himself but the guard bowed and silently left the room, closing the heavy golden doors behind. Wally began backing towards the door, his gaze never leaving the other male. Of all the people in his village, HE was the one here, alive and in someone’s palace. Was this a game?! Wally’s normally soft jade eyes darken with anger, his nose scrunched up as he frowned.

“What do you want me from me? Why am I here, away from everything I knew and loved?” He snarled throwing questions after question at the another male.

The other male turned to face him properly. His half naked body showed old scars, some on his arms, the majority of the scars were on his chest. His hair was black as night, cut shorter than the average male here as Wally could tell. He also looked surprisingly young compared to the redhead himself.

“You mostly will not believe me” the redhead heard the other male spoke. “But I wanted to save your life”

That only fueled more fire inside Wally. “Save me? Your army attacked my home!” He continued to back towards the door. Good, he was almost there, now he needed to figure out to how to escape this room. It didn’t help much that the other man started walking towards him.

“It’s true I don’t deny that fact, but we are at war and we needed those fields” The other man stopped a few inches away from Wally and stretched out his hand towards him. “I won’t harm you”

Wally’s back hit the heavy doors, his breathing came out in pants. “D-Don’t come near me! Let me go home!”

The other’s face showed much emotion, especially one that Wally hated to his core. Pity. “There is nowhere for you to go, your village is gone”. Wally shook his head in denial, his hand slowly going for the door handle. Okay, so he was disobeying one of his uncle’s rules: Don’t use his gift in front of others of foreign countries. But probably his uncle will let this one slide.

“I-It’s not true!”

“But it is, however, I have something to offer you in return. So please, calm down and try to listen to me” The other male lowered his arm before opening both of them as a gesture. “I have no weapons on me..”

Wally took a deep breathe, using the Speed Force to slowly down what was going on in his surrounding. He has dealt with this feeling of power many, many times before but it still gives him the sense of the power of the gods. The redhead smirked at the other male, “Sorry but no..I’m going home”. His hand opened the door just enough for him to speed out of there, leaving the other male in shock.

He managed to figure out what part of the damn palace he was in. Though, it took him a few tries to find the entrance and speed past the guards. Sure, he has taken down some of the guards in his earlier routes and managed to narrowly dodge a guard possibly a high ranked captain with a red helmet on his head. But none of that matters now, he was free! He could go home!

The sun was insanely bright above his head with the vividly blue sky above, a vast amount of sand was all he could see, which slightly scared him. Wally cursed and stopped himself to look around correctly. Okay, there was so much sand it wasn’t even funny. 

How many miles was he from his home? Wally gave a shrug and ran straight, surely going straight he would find a nearby village or someplace that wasn’t sand.

However running on sand was harder than running on any surface he met before. And Wally has ran on water before. It took a lot more out of him and the godforsaken heat didn’t help him much. Wally gasped for breath, slowing down before falling to his knees. He turned to look behind and screamed out in frustration, he was only halfway away from the palace. His ears picked up the sounds of guards and he started struggling to get up.

He managed to get up, but his vision was so blurred that he fell to his knees away. Damn how did they manage to catch up with him so fast?! And how fucking big was this desert anyway?

“You should stop before you kill yourself” a deep gruff voice sounded behind him. Wally growled back, his vision sporting black spots, “I rather die!” Wally got to his feet again but collapsed again. This time, his strength was sapped from him, not even when fingers grabbed his arms and he was dragged back to the palace.

Dick could feel a rising headache forming at the back of his head as he watched the servants in the garden below his window. He turned looking over his shoulder at the redhead boy that his guards brought back from the desert. The boy lied on top of dozens of pillows, breathing heavily. A collar was placed around his neck as a precautionary measure. The boy was faster than anyone he has seen, he didn’t expect that. Dick knew that the boy was special the moment he lay eyes on him but not that special. That explains the villagers screaming at each other to protect him….at all costs. The redhead boy’s running shocked him at best but he will not be fooled twice.

Wally was dreaming of his village. Soldiers attacking and the houses burning to the ground… The redhead let out a choked sob before opening his eyes and sat up. He touched his neck and felt the collar resting on his neck. What the-? No…this was- Wally immediately started pulling at it, hoping for it to remove itself from his neck.

He recognized where he was immediately, despite no sunlight shone through the windows, but the silver light of the moon.

“Are you willing to listen to me now?” Oh, it’s the other male again. Wally glared but nodding, “Fine..”

For a few moments no one said anything, then the black haired male finally sighed, “Like I said before…your village doesn’t exist anymore, but you are not the only one alive”. Wally’s eyes widen with shock, “W-Who’s alive?”

“I can show you..” the other male said in a low voice. “But not for free”

“What do you want then?”

“….I want you”

Wally frozen staring at the other male, “W-Wha…me?”

For the first time since they met, the other male smiled. It was a small smile but a smile nonetheless. “I wanted you the moment I saw you. I wanted you as my own so I let you live and brought you are. And I’m very willing to let you see those you care about if you become mine”.

Wally fidgeted a blush was slowly forming on his freckled face. Now that he face to face with the other male, he can admit that the other male was good looking, but he will never forgive him for the attack and possibly murder of his people. The two males sat in silent before the redhead slowly nodded, “A-Alright…I will become yours”

He was certain this was the right answer, given he couldn’t say no either way. He didn’t have a choice. Then the other male raised his hand and touched Wally’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing his cheek.

“That’s good. That’s makes me happy” He moved much closer, making the distance between them almost disappear between them. “What is your name?”

Wally made himself blush harder, not used to this type of attention, “W-Wally….”

“Wally. It suits you very well~” the other male’s other hand join the previous touching Wally’s neck, playing a bit with the exotic color hair, “..Do you know who I am?”

“N-Ngh…n-no” Wally tilted his head to the side just a bit, giving the other more access to his neck. The other male leaned even closer, his own breath burning Wally’s deliciously red lips. Wally’s breath slowly turned into pants. Dick smirked not getting enough the sight. The previously so resentful boy (he probably still was) practically melted into his hands. It made him want to push the redhead down on his bed and claim and mark as his. However, he didn’t want to give the fact the other male would find more reasons to resent him.

“Has anyone kissed you, Wally?”

“No….surprisingly..given I was…special”

Dick gave the other male a predatory grin. This boy was so…pure. So clean…so innocent and all his for the claiming.

Wally was simply beautiful boy

“If you want to, I can be your first..ask me, Wally. Ask me to kiss you”

Wally squirmed and licked his lips, “P-Please kiss me”

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy Wally,” Dick said praising the other male before cupping the other’s face between his hands and kissed the other. Gods, the other male felt amazing to kiss, such soft red lips…

It was lips touching lips for a while until Wally let out a shuddered breath, and Dick decided to go for it and push his tongue inside the other male’s mouth. Wally let out a moan, letting the other male explore his mouth with his tongue.  
Dick didn’t stop until the other male was practically drooling in his arms, he then took his time to admire the beautiful sight: Wally’s face was red, his lips were red too and swollen wonderfully. His jade eyes were unfocused clouded with what Dick believe to be lust or pure desire and he was gulping air like a madman.

He wanted this boy for himself.

“How did you like it?” Dick asked curious of the other male’s answer.

Wally gulped air, “A-Amazing..please..m-more” He wasn’t lying about the kissing, the pharaoh was an amazing kisser. Dick smiled gently, “You will get need but first I want you to drink some water alright?” While he was talking he reached out for a glass of water and a jug full of water. Wally nodded, feeling his throat was dry. From running and mostly from that kiss.

So he drank, that was he realized he needed the liquid. Badly. He had to force himself to slow down so he didn’t make himself sick. Wally didn’t notice the other male getting up to walk to a nearby table until he sat down again with a basket full of colorful fruits.

“Tomorrow I will see to it that you will have a proper breakfast,” Dick said quietly, one of his hands sliding up Wally’s thigh. Wally quickly picked a fruit and bit into it. He let out a moan, this was better than the fruit he has eaten at home. The fruit was surprisingly sweet and in spite of that the sudden drinking and eating starting to make his stomach hurt, he picked up another fruit. Dick leaned against Wally’s shoulder relishing in the happy noises the other male was making. If only the redhead was comfortable enough to let him coax those noises out of him while he’s fucking him ten inches deep inside.

“Let me taste” he murmured, turning Wally’s head to kiss him. Wally froze but slowly kissed back opening his mouth slowly to let Dick explore it again. Dick let out a satisfied moan and pulled away licking his lips.

“We should sleep, then tomorrow I want to talk to you about your future…with me and me alone”

“With you..” Wally echoed to himself. It sounded nice and too good to be true, and it probably was but he was only staying here so the pharaoh will not have a reason to murder his people. “Yes. If you behave like tonight….you will be treated very well” Dick tucked Wally’s hair away behind his ear. “You can sleep with me or you stay here..whatever you chose”

Wally flushed a dark red at the thought and nodded silently. He wasn’t thinking about what the pharaoh say, he didn’t even care for it. He just wanted to find whoever was alive and get them and him out of here and safe away from this gods forsaken palace


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally becomes rebellious and Dick doesn't get his little exotic pet. Wally is reunited with an old friend and gathers new information about the pharaoh.
> 
> Who is the pharaoh actually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Valentine's Day gift to you guys. Thank you all for the kind words, Honestly, Chapter Two is a bit lengthy but hey I got it done. 
> 
> Question to you all (answer in the comments please): Who is the one with the red helmet?
> 
> Another question will follow this one

Dick arose not long after the sun rose above the horizon. He groaned sitting up, blinking back his tiredness as he combed his messy hair with his fingers. His eyes slowly setting on the curled figure on the floor, sleeping on the soft pillows scattered across his room. The boy named Wally shows his back towards, the tunic the redhead was wearing was torn at the back giving Dick a full view of the pale freckled skin. The speedster didn’t join him in the end, which left a bitter taste in Dick’s mouth, he was the pharaoh and he always got what he wanted. Dick had to remind himself again that the boy wasn’t just his exotic pet but a human being that was torn away from his home.

Dick slipped out of his bed and quietly left the room. The guards standing at the door bowed towards him. He commanded him not to let anyone in or out of his private chambers except the maids who were supposed to give him a bath, new clothes that Dick had picked out himself, and something to eat for Wally. He had to take care of matters revolving around this damn war, and he wanted Wally untouched.

Well…..

Until Dick can claim him as his own finally.

To say that Wally was sleeping peacefully was a big lie. His sleep was plagued with nightmares of his home. He watched the people he had grown up with, the people who promise to protect him with their live… He watched them be killed one by one…while the pharaoh made him watch by his side. The redhead gasped and opened his eyes, sitting up drenched with cold sweat. Wally looked around frantically…okay it wasn’t a dream..mostly. He was still in the palace…in the pharaoh’s private chambers. And the blasted collar was still on his neck!

He officially had zero chance of saving the ones who were still alive and escape this damn hellhole. Sure he was pretty decent at hand-to-hand combat, but without his speed to help him, Wally wasn’t sure he could take on the pharaoh’s guards, the pharaoh himself, or that mysterious guard with the red helmet (He dodged a major bullet with that one).

The redhead looked around, but could not find the younger male anywhere. Wally sighed with relief, good he was gone…maybe the pharaoh had a weapon lying around or something that can do enough physical to immobilize a person. As he was around to get up and search, the heavy doors opened. Maids in white entered the room with food, clothes and what appeared to be…jewelry?

He didn’t understand anything about the jewelry..were those for him or the pharaoh? Wally also didn’t give two fucks about it. By the doors, he noticed three guards, armed and ready to interfere if Wally was going to try anything funny. Wally may be impulsive but he wasn’t that stupid. A tall male with short cut blond hair and dark skin stepped forward giving him a kind smile.

“Good morning…my name is Kaldur. We are here to make sure you are prepared until the pharaoh returns~”

Wally scrunched up his nose but didn’t smile back. “Hello…” he mumbled. Though the collar took away his usage of the Speed Force in every aspect, it didn’t stop his hyperspeed brain to form plan after plan if something were to happen. Assuming that the two female maids and….Kaldur didn’t have skills of their own. The redhead didn’t want to make the mistake of underestimating his opponents. Wally didn’t make a fuss as the two girls, one a redhead like himself and one with black hair escorted him into another room which happened to be a bathroom…considering the giant bathtub in the middle.

The speedster didn’t like the situation he was forced into, but he couldn’t deny that the warm water and the nice smelling oils that the girls massaged into his pale skin and that the fact he could finally wash away the dirt and sweat felt nice. Wally let them poke and probe his skin until the redheaded girl reached for the silver armlet on his upper arm.

“Don’t touch it!”

The armlet was nothing special. It didn’t have expensive gems on it, compared to what the pharaoh had. It was silver and wrapped around his arm as a lightning bolt. The armlet was the only thing that he had of his parents when he was young before their lives were taken from them and he was sent to the village of his own protection. His aunt and uncle lived in said village, apparently, his parents had informed them of his…gift and planned to move their family to the village. But on his birthday he watched as his parents were killed in front of him.

It was the first time and the last time too he used his ability to..to hurt someone to the point of death.

Fortunately for him, the girls didn’t argue with his decisions but nodded. The redhead girl catches his gaze and looked at him with pity in her eyes. Wally looked away and stared at the water for the remainder of his bath. After the bath, they wrapped him in a soft fluffy blanket like thing, dried him off. The maids then laid out a ton of things for him for breakfast, he didn’t know where to start.

Of course….he started eating all of everything.

After he finished eating, the girls dressed him up with Kaldur walking around them, commenting politely on everything. Like seriously dressing him up: Emerald green trousers made of an almost translucent material that almost matched the color of his eyes, they placed a green eyeshadow on his eyes and jewelry. Lots and lots of jewelry. Golden rings, diamond bracelets dangled from his wrists, emerald armlets and anklets on his feet. His red hair glimmered with a circlet decorated with dazzling emeralds. Wally carefully moved a gem from his eye. How wealthy was this pharaoh again? Everything he wore was worth more than he himself owned back in his village.

“We are finished,” the redhead girl said cheerfully as she placed the very last gem in his hair. Kaldur gestured to a huge mirror on the east wall of the room, “See for yourself”. Wally walked over to the mirror and stood in front of it, his reflection staring back at him.

He looked…amazing.

Of course, he felt more like a display of the pharaoh’s power than anything else. Even though the number of jewels on him can be counted as an exaggeration, he couldn’t deny that they looked mesmerizing in the contrast of his pale skin and the strong red color of his hair.

But he still despite being the pharaoh’s precious ‘pet’. The word left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Are you ready to go?” Kaldur finally said. Wally nodded taking a breath of air into his lungs. Gods, he has been doing that a lot lately. Well…

Time to play the part of the Pharaoh’s pet…

This time he actually had a chance to look around the palace as they walked through the walls. Huge walls, giant columns covered with golden, writings and paintings on the walls. Too many guards at every corner, even more people bustling around that looked a lot like….slaves. All of them didn’t wear collars…like he himself.

Wally subconsciously touched his collar and frown. The bitter feeling he felt looking at himself in the mirror arose in himself again. He immediately catches himself, there was no need to feel sorry for himself. Still…a number of slaves or servants was unnerving.

To his surprise, the servants led him outside. He expected mountains and mountains of endless piles of sand but they arrived at a garden full of grass, colorful flowers and palm trees…everywhere. Wally immediately recognized the pharaoh. His back was towards the speedster leaning against the side of well, explaining something to a much older man who was nodding frequently.

The place felt like an oasis…it felt nice. Although he was very uncomfortable walking towards a person in chains who destroyed his life in the last….24 hours.

“Lord pharaoh” the black hair maid spoke up her head lower in respect. The pharaoh turned around, his expression becoming welcoming in a split second.

“Thank you, Zatanna. You can leave and take your now..all of you”

Zatanna..he will have to remember that girl. Wally watched the other servants bow and walk away, talking among themselves. Wally heard the pharaoh’s footsteps coming towards him and shut his eyes tightly. A hand touched his face, gently and slowly and stroked his lips, but nothing more than that.

“I told you, I won’t ever harm you” Dick muttered, letting his hand fall beside him. Wally opened his eyes choosing to look at the ground instead. His heart was beating faster than speedster normal again. Dick sighed, then turned back to the man he was speaking with, “We will continue this another time Alfred..continue to work according to what I told you”

“As you wish”

The stranger named Alfred smiled warmingly at the pharaoh, almost like a fatherly way. He bowed and left in the same direction the other servants did before. Wally felt his heart ache at the sight, longingly for his own uncle fatherly touches.

“Did you eat enough?”

“I ate just fine. Why do you care?” Wally snapped finally looking at the other male. Correction..looking up at him.

Why was he taller than him and why didn’t he noticed this in the beginning?

The other male narrowed his eyes, clearly not happy, “So..we are back to where we started again?” Wally shot the pharaoh a heated glare, “Don’t go there”

“Didn’t I treat you well since you have been here?”

Wally scoffed and pulled at his collar, “Sure if treating someone well meant putting them in chains and a collar. Should I thank you then?”

The speedster wasn’t scared of the other male, not when his expression turned darker, not when he made a shooing gesture to his guards, leaving him and the pharaoh alone together. Dick’s voice was tense as he spoke,

“So I take it that you are not happy?”

“Really? Where was the hint?”

“Would you rather die?”

“If that is an opinion” Wally spat out. The speedster didn’t like his situation. Put into chains and having a collar on his neck and expected to spread his legs for the pharaoh?!

“You do realize that you are throwing away a life here, under my protection?”

That was the final straw

“A life? A life….you know how many times I have heard that sentence before?!” Wally started pacing, his mouth rambling as his thoughts moved into hyper speed. “I watched as my parents were killed in front of me, because of some god deciding to bless me with the power of speed….more like cursed to me. I was taken to the village to grow up in which by the way, YOU COMPLETELY DESTROYED TO THE FUCKING GROUND. I WAS TOLD I WAS SAFE, NO ONE WILL TRY TO GET TO ME THAT I WAS PROTECTED. LIES ALL WERE LIES. BUT I BELIEVED BECAUSE I JUST WATCHED MY PARENTS BE SLAUGHTERED LIKE ANIMALS. NOW I’M STUCK IN CHAINS BECAUSE THE PHARAOH WANTS AN EXOTIC PET”

Wally was pretty sure that the entire palace could hear his monolog but he didn’t care. Nor he cares that the circle of glass he paced around was smoking. All the bitter feelings, injustice, and anger that he felt over half his life came pouring out. It felt really good to have someone who destroyed his life to scream at. If this was the last thing he could do before the pharaoh beheaded him, it was a damn good choice.

He didn’t expect however to be grabbed by his neck or being forced to look into the other’s eyes. The other male’s blue eyes darken with untamed fury.

“You think you are so special huh? You have a second family, who still live because I decided they could. Yet you decide to throw it all away…very well it’s your choice but remembers I always get what I want” Dick spat out. He let go of Wally so suddenly that the redhead had to find his support on the well behind him. He didn’t have a chance to react as the pharaoh put two fingers in between his lips and whistled loudly. The guards returned in a few short moments.

“I want you all to chain him again and take him to the lower village. Give him about an hour, lock him up”

The pharaoh turned away as the redhead was dragged away from his sight. He turned to look at those hypotonic jade eyes and could have sworn that he saw lightning inside of the other male’s eyes. Dick leaned against the well running his hand through his hair. Gods this was a mess…

Wally was fuming, he felt the Speed Force unraveling and try to crawl out in the form of energy. Due to the collar, the Speed Force could just crackle electricity in his eyes. The guards dragged him back into the palace, then they left the building on the other end of it, and one of the men lifted him up and placed him a horse.

They rode out for a while before reaching a village nearby, composed of small buildings and a few bazaar. People stopped in the streets to watch with curious in their eyes. Wally didn’t expect to recognize anyone but he did. The elders from his own villages stared at him with their typically soul staring gazes. He looked around hoping to see his uncle or his aunt but they were not in the group of people watching.

Wally fumed, he was itching to rip that collar off his neck and get revenge on that pharaoh. The guards stopped and dragged him to a seemingly abandoned home before chaining him and tossing him inside. Wally hissed in pain and sat up so they chain him. Good, this makes things easier. Then a familiar voice echoed in the house. “B-Baywatch?”

His head snapped up, trying to find the source of the voice. I-It couldn’t be…could it? Thankfully, he didn’t have to look very long. Across from him on his left stood the blonde girl who he knew for many years, in absolute shock before she lunged forward to hug him.

“Artemis…you’re okay..you’re alright.,” Wally whispered hugging the girl tightly like she was doing to be taken from him. Again.

“Oh, my…thank the gods you’re alive!” Artemis said with disbelief in her voice, squeezing Wally even tighter in his arms. “I thought I would never see you again…”

“A-Artemis..you choking me..and I need your help”

“Whoops sorry” she let him go but held one his hands in hers as she sat down beside him.

“What happened to you? The last I remember the elders…they told you to run and hide…”

“Well I ended up in the palace and the sonofabitch pharaoh was there. I tried escaping it didn’t work so I have this collar that keeps me from using my speed. And since I’m interesting or something he wanted me to be his pet with the impression that everyone I knew was safe…I may have yelled at him and ended up here.” Wally rambling pulling at the itching collar.

Artemis processed what he said and raised an eyebrow, “The ruler…of this empire found you interesting enough not to kill you but you yelled at him?” She laughed and ruffled his hair amused, “I’m not surprised…at all”

Wally frowned and stuck his tongue out at her, “You try being forced to be someone’s..and I really need to remove this collar”. Before he could show her where they can force it open, Artemis grabbed his face and turned him toward herself.

“I may not have been blessed by a god…but I swear if he touched you in any way-”

“Artie! He didn’t do anything!”

“Okay. How can I get the collar off?”

Artemis nodded and started searching for something to get the offending collar off. The collar wasn’t new to her, the village had placed on Wally’s neck before when they both were young. But either way….

“So Baywatch, what is your big plan once we remove the collar. And be honest, it’s not like we can go anywhere…remember you barely were allowed outside the village”

Wally glared at the ground, “I don’t know…it’s not like I could kill the pharaoh. Don’t give me that look Artemis it’s not the list of options….yet”

“What would his death solve Wally?” Artemis said with a sigh. “I understand how you feel…being taken from your home and placed in an unfamiliar area..” the blonde’s voice trailed off, reverting back to past memories of her own childhood until her mother placed her in the village and left. There in an unfamiliar place, she grew up, training herself with the bow and arrow until she was given a special assignment from the elders. To protect Wallace West, a boy with unnatural green eyes and flaming red hair. She snapped out of it and continued to speak. There wasn’t time to dwell on the past…

“We can’t know if the next pharaoh is going to be any better. This one didn’t kill us….yet or have us be raped by his men so that is a good thing”

Wally snorted at the response, “You weren’t there Artie..you didn’t hear him as he just casually stated that I could see you guys if I become his…” The redhead paused hearing the sound of rolling thunder. “A storm?”

“It didn’t seem like it before” Artemis walked towards the door. “I’m going to check it out, you can keep trying with the collar”

Wally sighed and ran his hands across the collar. He managed to find a weak enough spot to crush it with his bare hands. So he did, sure it hurt and he was pretty sure he was bleeding but that didn’t matter. He feel the rush of the Speed Force in his body, the energy quickly stopping the flow of blood and repairing his hand

Getting rid of the chains was child’s play after the collar didn’t hold him back anymore, and after he freed himself, he enjoyed it a little bit before going after Artemis.

The redhead ran his hand through his hair feeling the jewels before removing the armlets, bracelets, and rings from his body. Was he not the pharaoh’s precious obedient pet anymore right? There wasn’t a need to have these on him. The pharaoh didn’t want him anymore, good. He can manage without being waited on, he can take care of himself.

Now, he only needed something proper to wear, because this nothing of trousers only covered him under his waist and it wasn’t exactly comfortable either, then he would be all set to leave this place.

He found a pair of trousers that were not in horrible condition. It was decent enough to where it would shred to pieces if he harnessed the Speed Force. They would have to do until he found the rest of his family and leave this sand filled nightmare.

Exiting the house and immediately facing the bright burning sun, Wally grimaced standing next to Artemis, “This is a nightmare..”

The blonde nudged the male looking at the direction of the street which Wally had entered with the guards. The same guards were marching towards the two teenagers. Wally felt his blood boil when he saw the guards.

“Shush. Don’t say a word and don’t make a scene” Artemis ordered Wally with a whisper. Wally’s hand twitched and vibrating before he clenched them in a fist before relaxing.

“Fine”

Soon enough they both were surrounded by the guards, but their weapons were not drawn….yet. Not that Wally couldn’t take them down now and not break a single sweat.

“The boy is not his restraints. He needs to come with us” One of the guards said donning a red helmet that covers his face entirely. Wally tilted his head, he himself can easily sense people with a blessing like himself but this one….it seemed like he was..risen from the afterlife and back to the land of the living.

Artemis cleared her throat before speaking. What came out of her mouth was shocking to the guards and to Wally himself.

“There must be some misunderstanding. You see, Wally is the type of person to make rash and impulsive decisions without thinking. May I speak to the pharaoh, I believe I can make some agreement with him. I can promise you, he will not leave until I was safe.” The guards looked at each other before looking back at Artemis. The guard with the red helmet nodded and responded,

“Very well, but if he flees you will die instead of him”

“Understood”

Wally hissed into Artemis’ ear, “What are you doing Artie?”

“I’m trying to keep your stupid ass alive Baywatch” she hissed back, squeezing his hand to comfort him. “Stay and sit tight okay?”

“Alright…be safe” he watched her get on the back of one of the horses and ride towards the palace.

Wally didn’t normally pray to the gods, because of his gift and the tragedies in his life..but he prayed quietly to himself. He promised himself that he would protect Artemis….

“Please don’t let him take her away from me…”

“Child he will not”

Wally didn’t turn around, knowing it was one of the elders speaking to him. The two were silent before she spoke again.

“You always wanted to know why, you wanted to be happy….but Wallace…if only you knew what you can do..what power you possess….” the elder paused thinking before speaking again.

"You and the pharaoh go way back, my child...there is a reason he picked you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/ and Give me A Kudos 
> 
> Question 2: If the pharaoh isn't human then what is he actually? Is it possible that he and Wally go deeper and further back into history??
> 
> (Leave an answer in the comments below)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Artemis figure out a plan so Wally doesn't end up killed. They entered the palace together and met new people, however, the Elders have a warning for Artemis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter three was going to have the sex scene but it became 20 pages long so I cut it into two parts. The second part will be posted tomorrow, but on another note. I have a question for you guys:
> 
> Why is DIck getting headaches?

Dick sighed with frustration as the members of his council began to exit his throne room after the long and tiring discussion about the current events of the war. So far they were gaining the upper hand, but how long was that going to last?

He normally didn’t feel this kind of exhaustion, but today was not his day. He sat there for a few moments before he stood up to leave as well. Might as well check to make sure Damian has tried to murder Tim…

Again.

“Your majesty?”

Dick bit back a groan of annoyance before turning towards the one stepping. He relaxed, only for a little bit.

“Yes, Jason?”

“The boy didn’t come with us, but a girl from his village did. I’m assuming they are friends...she wants to talk to you.”

That statement surprised him considering that the boy was clear about his decision. Did the boy offer his friend as an exchange? That would be new for him.

“...Bring her in.” Dick said, sitting on his throne once more. Jason bowed and turned away walking towards the doors.

“Oh, and Jason!”

“Yes?”

“Check to make sure that Damian is not trying to murder Tim...again”

Jason let out a chuckle, “Of course, Dickie-Bird”

The doors opened letting Artemis walk inside. She entered the throne room, her gaze meeting Dick’s and never leaving his own as she walked towards him. Dick made his face look neutral and calm but for some reason on the inside, his blood was boiling. The boy that he wanted for himself, offered her to him?

Dick watched as the girl bowed towards him; with, at least she has manners. But still, why does he feel a sense of jealousy and possessive over Wally...they just met!

“So, Wally has changed his mind? That’s odd, sending you over” Dick said with a cool tone of voice. Artemis snorted almost immediately, amused.

“I came here on my own decisions. I want to talk about him, to propose a negotiation.”

“He made his decision.” Dick snapped

“Wally always makes rash decisions when he is overwhelmed, or angry. You just added fuel to an already growing fire.” Artemis replied. She sighed before sitting down on the hard, cold ground. Dick could immediately why she was the redhead boy’s friend, she was the more sensible one of the two. She didn’t act on her emotions and she thought before she spoke. Dick gestured for her to continue so she did. 

Artemis began to tell the pharaoh about when she meet Wally for the first time. How Wally grew up until his parents were murdered in front of him, how the speedster gained his speed by a thunderstorm. How he was never permitted to ever leave the village for his “own protection”

“So….he is more powerful during a thunderstorm then” Dick mused. This is new to him, but why in his soul he already knew this? Artemis nodded just as another rumble of thunder echoed throughout the palace.

“I see. Wally had a horrible past..but why are you telling me this?” Dick questioned the girl.

“I don’t want Wally to get himself killed. Look, he can be your pet, or whatever but let me be his handmaiden. He needs someone close to him to ground him, to keep him from losing all judgment and go into things head first.” Artemis responded. The girl was smart, he had to admit, but this offer…

“How would I know Wally is going to agree to this? He was...quite clear the last time we talked.”

Artemis smirked in response, “I have a way to get Wally to agree to things”

Dick looked at the blonde for a moment before nodding, “Fine. I agree”. He was mad, he wasn’t going to deny himself that. Dick understood the situation that Wally was placed into as a young child, Horus almighty he could relate. However, he was the Pharaoh. He didn’t ask.

He commanded.

He didn’t just give second chances. Dick crossed the majority of the rules he made to have Wally here with him, only to get spit in the face. If his enemies found out about this..or worst his own people he ruled over, he was going to lose everything he gained in the past few years.

Yet...something inside himself told him to give the boy a second chance. No...it burned in entire being…

Dick called Jason back to take the girl to the village. Until he made sure they both gotten a room here. Dick sighed and placed his head in his hands, he needed time to calm down and possibly meet up with the healers again…

The headaches were coming back.  
_______________________________________________________________  
The elder’s words echoed in Wally’s mind he paced back and forth in front of the village entrance. Maybe a run would clear his mind….

Running made him feel less anxious, less angry, less negative. He knew he was literally and figuratively running from his problems, but he felt better in the end. The storm kept coming closer and closer until he could almost smell the rain. 

Wally ran back to the house feeling refreshed. He still had to face the pharaoh, but a storm was coming. Perfect. Maybe he can practice running on the sand during the storm. The redhead took a breath of air feeling the tingling of electricity in the air. He had forgotten how strong he became during a thunderstorm; hopefully, he can convince Artemis to let him run during the storm. He looked toward the entrance and saw Artemis being escorted back to the house by guards.

"So?" 

Artemis waited until they were completely alone before she spoke, “I have a proposition for you, and I would like you to actually think about it before you start complaining, okay?“ The sulking expression immediately showed up on the other's face, but he nodded. "Good. He is willing to forget your argument. He won't execute you. And he won't treat you like some object. I'm allowed to move in the palace with you so you won't be alone."

“So you will be there with me?”

“That's what I said, yes”

“Okay...what’s the catch?”

“Wally, you need to give him a chance” Artemis walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “He promised he will treat you differently. I’m not saying to spread your legs immediately for him, he is a human being too. He’s even willing to let me stay with you so you can go back.”

Wally sighed, “Fine. Even if I said no you will find a way to make sure I end up in there anyways” 

Artemis laughed and hugged the boy she referred to as her little brother, “Don’t worry I will be there for you”

Wally chuckled and kissed her cheek, “Alright, alright..the storm is closer soooo can I?” He gave the blonde his best puppy dog eyes. Artemis rolled her eyes, “Fine, but be back in ten minutes and we don’t want to risk the pharaoh or his guards changing their minds”

Wally nodded, “Okay. Thanks!” he kissed her cheek again before taking off towards the incoming storm. The blonde watched him go with an amused smile on her face. Wally never ceased to amaze her during storms, while she stayed inside watching from a window, he was out running faster than he normally was. It was a thrill to watch.

She wasn’t the only audience this time, though. Other people in the village and the guardsmen followed (as much as possible) Wally’s movements while the clouds darken and poured fat raindrops on them. 

“He should be giving off electricity?”

Artemis turned towards the elders and bowed slightly, “Yes..he should…”

One of the elders, a female with wispy white hair and wrinkled olive skin placed a hand on her shoulder, “Remember Artemis, protect Wally..I sense that at this point he will need someone close to him to help him find...his other half”

The blonde blinked and looked at her, “His...other half..?”

“Yes...while you are in the palace look out for the pharaoh….he is not as he appears”

The elderly woman squeezed her shoulder again and spoke before leaving with the others, “May the gods protect you both”

“Yeah...may the gods..”

Meanwhile….

Wally laughed out loud with joy, the feeling of the Speed Force growing stronger each second he ran. Ten minutes to run?   
No problem.

The redhead sped by the palace doing a few laps around the entire building. It took a little longer than he expected, the building was damn huge. He sped past the palace once more and push himself to move faster towards the village. As he ran, he looked behind him and saw yellow lightning trailing behind his body. 

He could run for hours if it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t want to get Artemis in trouble. He loved his best friend and the blonde has always been by his side and gotten him out of problems. 

“Well, it looks like you had fun,” Artemis said when the speedster stopped in front of her. Wally laughed and nodded, “Yeah...I could run faster in a storm here than back home..”

Artemis just smiled, the words of the elder echoing in her head. Protect Wally? That was what she has been doing...right?

“Anyways..are you ready to go?”

“I guess so” Wally responded. He was still unwilling to go back there but if Artemis was going to be around him… 

In the palace, Wally couldn’t help be look around to make sure the pharaoh wasn’t around. One of the maids escorted him and Artemis to the servants’ quarters.

“Hello, my name is M’Gann,” the redhead girl said politely. She recognized Wally almost immediately and hugged him tightly. “The girl will be staying with me and Zatanna, your lover will be staying with another servant”

Artemis and Wally spluttered and looked at each other and turned to look at M’Gann, “We are not lovers!”

“Oh..I see..sorry about that”

Wally squeezed Artemis’ hand tightly before entering his room. He briefly heard the redhead girl ask Artemis, “Are you sure he is not in love with you?”

The room with big enough for two or more people, but seeing the two simple beds next to each other made it quite clear that the entire place was meant for another two people. One of the painted walls held a shelf full of scrolls, some jewelry, and a few weapons as well. The one window was open wide, and Wally could see the dark clouds clearly. 

“Hey,” a voice said behind him. “So you are my new roommate, well us redheads will have to stick together then”   
Wally turned around blinking, there standing behind was a boy clearly older than him and with long red hair that brushed his shoulders. The boy smiled and waves and Wally smiled back,

“Hey”

“My name is Roy..Roy Harper” the male offered his hand and Wally took it, being cautious as possible, though. “You new correct? You wanna have a tour?”

“I guess, I have nothing better to do,” Wally said. He stared out the window, it was really pouring now. The rumbling sound of thunder was heard every second. The speedster could feel the urge to run rising up inside of him but pressed him down. Plus getting to the labyrinth-like building wasn’t a bad idea at all, considering he still hasn’t planned to spend the rest of life in this place. Not to mention, bad things always happens to him and he needs to be prepared for anything. 

Roy turned out to be nice company, he was cheerful, sarcastic at times, and he managed to make Wally laugh while they were going through a dozen of rooms. Wally actually liked Roy, which was a surprise for himself. He always was around Artemis...well he had to make other friends here, he and Artemis may be childhood friends but they can grow tired of each other sometimes. The two redheads wander around the palace for about an hour, but Wally earned a useful amount of information: where the kitchen was and at what time he could eat, what possibilities he had for doing something productive, where the other servants’ quarters were, etc.

“Sometimes we don’t do the same jobs” Roy explained as they reached their own room. “You also have free time, just have to make sure you are back before curfew”

“Interesting to know..”

“Aren’t you just a little of Ra’s sunshine?” Roy smirked, ruffling the other’s hair. Wally smirked back, “I’m not as innocent or as stupid as people may think”

“That’s a good thing, I think it’s a redhead trait; we are not innocent. Just try to work on your ability to compromise” he winked. Stepping into the room, Roy headed for the bay window, sitting on the ledge, one leg inside and the other outside. 

“So, what’s your story?” Roy asked with curiosity in his voice. “My story….what do you mean by that?” Wally questioned sitting on the marble floor. 

“How did you ended up here, what you want to do, things like that. I don’t know much about you yet” he sent a small smile.

So Wally started talking. He spoke about his parents’ death and the villages he was sent to. He didn’t mention his abilities for obvious reasons. He told Roy what happened and how he ended being the “exotic pet” of the pharaoh. The redhead stopped talking well...his rambling, his face flushed from speaking without breathing in between.

It may have been a whole hour and Roy didn’t interrupt him with comments or questions, he actually listened to him and sometimes nodded. By the time Wally finished, he moved from the window to his own bed. The storm had quietened and slowed to a drizzle outside as well.

“I know that you probably won’t believe, but your life really can be steadier, and considering now you are without chains, it already has improved”.

Wally flopped onto the floor, wincing at the fact he hit his head too hard on the floor. Wonderful. 

“By being someone’s human pet…”

“I would be his pet without thinking” Roy sighed dreamily. “But to be honest. He is the pharaoh, he can’t put you on the same level as himself. But did he hit you? Made you eat from the floor? Whipped you? Did he actually call you his pet?

Wally frowned immediately, “No. That’s disgusting, and definitely not. And you’re actually willing to do that?”

“Yeah. Dude let me ask you: have you ever been to other empires?”

“No..” Wally looked away. “I have been in the village since I was young..”

Roy nodded at his response and pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged, his back against the wall. “I..I come from a fucked up place, from the other side of the sea. I was an orphan since I had any memories of my childhood and I grew up on the streets. I wasn’t all bad, I managed to like the rest of the kids on the streets..but when I was like twelve the ruler of the empire died and his….son took over”. Roy’s face darkened as he spoke.

“He decided to make every person on the streets a slave. From that day forward, they frequently beat me up. They made me an addict to drugs….sometimes they pushed me on to do….stuff. I still have the scars on back..” 

There was a break of silence for a while, only Roy’s deep breathing was audible. 

“I..I just want to say is that there are bad parts of the world, but it’s okay to live here. Yeah, I’m a servant again, but no one can abuse me or spit on me, and the pharaoh even gave me this room after two years. I became his personal servant. I’m not saying have to be happy about it..but” he shrugged.

“Wally didn’t say anything..he couldn’t say anything, “Hey..can I show you something? It’s the reason I wasn’t allowed to leave my village..”

“Yeah, sure” the other male agreed. “Just don’t tell me it’s your hair”.

Wally smirked and sped around the room a few times. He stopped in front of Roy’s bed, “Trust me, it’s not my hair”

His roommate actually was shocked as he processed what just happened, “Holy shit! Are you...are you some kind of god?”

“Blessed by one actually. The elders in my village said when I was born, an unknown god or goddess with lightning surrounding their being gave me a kiss on my forehead, during a thunderstorm. After that, I was able to run at impossible speeds..and I’m a lot faster and stronger during storms because of it”

“That...That’s incredible”, Roy responded in awe. “You’re blessed by a god...that isn’t something that many people can say,” He noticed Wally’s slow nod. “But..”

“But it’s also a curse...it got my parents killed”

Roy’s face reflected empathy, “I’m sorry..”

“Don’t..I got over it...I think”

“It’s understandable..I know it still hurts” the older male responded quietly. “And it’s okay, this room is our haven, if you need it, you can let stuff out here”

Wally nodded, “Thanks..”

Roy gave him a smile before he yawned, “Maybe we should call it a day. I have to leave early in the morning, but I’ll come and find you later”.

“I’ll be fine”

Roy flashed a grin at him, “I have no doubt about it”.

Wally grinned back laying down on the bed, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad then…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another question:
> 
> What did the Elder mean by saying Artemis needed to help Wally find his other half?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later, Wally starts to enjoy his life in the palace. It wasn't AS bad as he thought....however there is one slight problem
> 
> The pharaoh....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY GOT TO THE SIN GUYS! -claps and throw confetti-

Three weeks later…

Wally couldn’t say that he loved the palace- however, he didn’t hate it so much anymore either. After three weeks, he felt less angry and less rebellious. Probably because Roy proved himself to be a great friend, he could see Artemis every day and he slowly warmed up to other people as well. Like Zatanna and M’Gann, the two maids who he had met on his first day here.

To be honest, the only person he hadn’t seen at all was the pharaoh. Not once, even though Wally was allowed to go runs, usually around sunset. It was at the end of the fourth week when he caught sight of him. Wally was standing inside the palace, waiting for Artemis by one of the windows, and the pharaoh was outside leading a beautiful white stallion behind him, surrounded by guards. 

Wally blinked and stared, the pharaoh looked...almost god-like and not a dick. The redhead continued to gaze with curiosity, not noticing Artemis sneaking up behind him. The pharaoh turned to stare at the window and their eyes met and Wally immediately flushed and turned away, letting out a squeak (he didn't squeak) at the sight of Artemis staring at him. 

“H-Hey Arty..”

“What are you looking at? You’re never that still..” the blonde girl said while she tried to glance outside above Wally’s shoulder. 

“Nothing! I was staring at nothing” Wally shielded Artemis’ view. “You are a terrible liar” Artemis retorted pushing Wally to the side.

She turned to look at him and gestured to the window, “Why don’t you go out and talk to him?”

“No”

She put her hands on her lips, “Why not?”

“If I don’t recall we had an argument. By the way, if you are so keen on talking to him, you can do it yourself” Wally retorted, crossing her arms.

“I’m not the one who stares at him through windows” Artemis muttered rolling her eyes. “I meant to tell you, Zatanna told me that there will some celebration tonight and we all have to there so eventually you have to meet him. Plus your argument didn’t turn out that bad, did it?”

Wally whined, “Do I have to go?”

“Yes, Wally you have to. If you were brave enough to yell at him, be brave enough to meet with him again” She smiled at him reassuringly. “I will be there and I will get you out of there if you need it”

“I don’t have a choice, either way”

“Nope!” Artemis slapped his shoulder with a wide grin. “We may even have fun. Until then you can join me if you want we can see the harbor today”

Wally’s eyes brighten, “You wanna go now?”

Artemis nodded, “Yep!”

Wally laughed and grabbed Artemis carrying her bridal style before speeding out of the hallway he was in. Roy had told him a shortcut through the garden so he went, blurring pass the Pharaoh and in a few seconds later reached the harbor.

The Pharaoh blinked and looked at the lightning created by the redhead speedster. He rubbed his eyes with exhaustion.

“You seem distraught Master Dick”

“I guess Alfred”

The older male took the reins of the horse and spoke again, “It seems like you and the boy you wanted to have some tension. My advice? Talk to him, try to understand his view and explain why. It could help you both in the long run”. Alfred smiled and waved at the male before walking away.

Dick sighed, “If only…”

Meanwhile..

No cloud covered the sky and the sun lighted up everything nicely. The first thing that draws their attention was obviously the sea which looked like a large sparkling mirror with different ships on it. It was a breathtaking sight. A huge bazaar took place right next to the water, people were busy with selling and buying, moving goods in and out ships and tents.

“Wally stared in awe at the sea, and he turned to Artemis, “It’s beautiful and I wanna run on it”

Artemis laughed, “What about later at sunset? There will be fewer people here and you will still have time to run on it before the celebration”. Running on top of the water..some people would get a heart attack if they saw it.

Wally nodded and carried the blonde back into the palace. Once inside he set her and stretched before Artemis nudged him in the stomach, “What?”

“Look who is coming this way” she gesturing her head towards the entrance of the palace. Wally knew before he turned his head that the Pharaoh was approaching.

“Annnnd we are leaving, preferable me” he muttered pushing her in the opposite direction. Artemis smacked his arms refusing not to move, “Wally! Don’t be such a coward!”

“I’m not a coward! I..I just don’t want to see him!”

Artemis took a glance over his shoulder towards the mentioned man, but he wasn’t behind them anymore, probably left in some other direction. Artemis sighed, she swears the entire palace was a fucking maze.

“He’s not here anymore, do you care to share why you’re avoiding him so much?”

Wally coughed and immediately changed the subject, “If he doesn’t want to see me, I don’t want to see him. Anyways I see M’Gann so bye!” the redhead ignored Artemis’ calls to come back as he sped into his and Roy’s room.

He didn’t want to see nor talk to the Pharaoh, not after everything that had happened. Wally didn’t feel shame...well no exactly. He wasn’t furious either but maybe have regretted that he lost his self-control in front of the young man. It wasn’t really easy to meet with him like this. Wally flopped down on his bed and turned to face the ceiling, maybe if he can convince Roy that he didn’t feel well.

Nope. Can’t work at all, Artemis had told Roy that the Speed Force prevented him from getting ill….and he can’t just try to knock himself out.

Can he?

He had to appear at that celebration today. If the universe didn’t hate him completely, the Pharaoh would not have the time to look for him. He could just hide in the crowd of people until he could leave without people noticing he was gone.

Wally sent a few more hours sulking on his bed before Roy entered the room and told him to get ready.

“You look like you are going to your funeral” Roy snorted while he was putting some black paint on his eyes in front of the mirror. “Cause I am going to my own funeral” Wally muttered, the circlet that he got from the Pharaoh sat on one the shelf. It would have been extremely rude not to put it on, but it already made him more anxious than he already was. He couldn’t say that the Pharaoh pressed him to wear…..

“Roy...can you do me a favor…” Wally said slowly putting the circlet on his head. “It depends on what you want” Roy responded, turning himself around. He looked absolutely fabulous and Wally couldn’t understand why the Pharaoh didn’t want him

“Could you…..nevermind forget me, just help get these jewels out of my face!” 

Roy laughed and pulled Wally towards the mirror and begun brushed the jewels out of his eyes, “You know, I have never seen green eyes like yours. They look like emeralds….”

Wally stared at himself in the mirror, his reflection gazing back at him, “Yeah right..”

“Trust me, I can see why the Pharaoh picked you, and it’s not because of your body..”

Wally raised an eyebrow at that statement, “Okay….come on I promised Artemis that I would wait for her”. When he tried to pass next to Roy, the older male grabbed his arm, “Hey...I really mean it”

“Yeah...alright”

Roy nodded but he kept watching Wally for a long second. On the way to the throne room, they grabbed Artemis and the other female servants so, in the end, they entered as a pretty big group. The room they were in was incredibly large! For a moment Wally tuned everyone’s voices around him out and glanced around, admiring the huge decorated columns and the long tables of food and drinks.

Wally heard Artemis snicker at him and elbowed her in the stomach, “Not funny”. Slowly, guests started pouring inside the room, some of them were staring at him...or were they staring at Roy? It was hard to tell, though he couldn’t blame them much; red hair was rare in this part of the world and almost anywhere.

He began to feel much calmer, listening to the servant chat around him and having Artemis close to him..until ..the guests started becoming excited and their attention moved towards the other end of the room - where the pharaoh showed up in all of his glory.

The pharaoh wore white see-through robes that were plated with golden jewelry, a large dark blue cage with a golden crown shaped like a cobra on his head. His hair looked like the mane of a lion and his skin was full of black patterns.

“Shit…” Wally muttered to himself, his face burning up as he gazed at the male. He felt Artemis grab his hand and pull him into a secluded area of the room.

“What”

 

“We should dance” Artemis proposed quietly. “....In front of everyone?” the redhead stared at her. Wally saw Artemis nod her head and sighed. He didn’t have a problem with dancing back home, but the culture was different than back home. The dancing he always did was less of entertainment and more of the lines of seduction.

“We are supposed to entertain the guests anyways. Look on the bright side: if you are dancing then you will be too busy to talk with the pharaoh”

“That..That is genius..”

“I knew you would like it” She winked at him. “We can’t go now, Zatanna mentioned there was some speech first”

Going back to the more crowded part of the room, they acknowledged that there was indeed a speech. The pharaoh stood in front of his throne speaking a language neither of them could understand. It didn’t last very long, though, a few minutes later and the thunder of clapping filled the room before people started talking loudly, drinking and eating.

Artemis nudged Wally again and he looked at her, “It’s time?”

“It’s time” she smiled. They weren’t the only ones who thought of entertaining guests, Wally could see Roy offering his to a rich older lady and Zatanna was serving drinks to a group of young men. Wally let out a small chuckle and held out his hand to Artemis,

“Come on let's do this”

He carefully spread his legs slightly apart, preparing himself for their dance. Artemis smiled slightly recognizing the familiar invitation, she always gotten when they danced back home. She took his hand and slid into the dance routine that she knew so well. Hell, she could dance it in her sleep. Wally smiled and dipped her before he himself got into the rhythm of the routine as well. The routine was strictly platonic but it bordered the lines of seduction. 

Artemis stomped and clapped at the appropriate moments, savoring the bittersweet taste of her culture, a culture that would probably soon be forgotten in a hundred years. Her body moved automatically as the musicians played the lyre and the drums. Slowly her body and Wally’s moved to the sounds of an unheard tune. The beats of the drums from their home roared in their ears. 

Wally picked Artemis effortlessly and threw her into the air. The blonde did two flips before the redhead caught her and set her down, both of them twirling around each other. Artemis was somewhat oblivious to the world around, however, she felt a nagging feeling that someone was staring at her. She looked behind and realized Zatanna one of the maids was watching her intently. The blonde grew anxious for a moment only to realize that Zatanna looked entrance in her movements. Wally noticed and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, “Go dance with her”. Artemis blushed, which didn’t go unnoticed by Wally, she ducked her head in a nod mouthing the words ‘thank you’ before turning to the approach the dark-haired girl.

Wally ended the dance with a complex turn and waved at Artemis before he was dragged away to a corner by Roy.

“What?”

“You dance pretty well. Have you tried to do belly dancing?” 

Wally nodded, “Yeah..you wanna try together?”

“Hell yes”

Roy smiled and stepped a few feet away from him widening his stance. He faced the pharaoh’s throne with the intent on putting on a show. He puffed out his chest and began to dance slowly, gesturing for the another redhead to join him. He started a beginner’s routine - shimmy the shoulders, slowly gyrate his hips, and moved his body in a full circle, turning slowly until he faced the pharaoh’s throne again. He hoped Wally would catch on and dance in tandem with him. Luckily the young male did, Roy continued the same rhythm, adding more dance steps in each cycle with Wally copying flawlessly. After a few minutes, the two were dancing a complicated rhythm together flawlessly. The two were oblivious to the stares of the others in the room, red hair was a rare thing in this part of the world and watching not one but two redhead beauties dancing in sync was breathtaking. 

Most of the guests had stopped what they were doing to watch. Some were jealous at the fact that Pharaoh had his hands on these beautiful men. 

Wally moved in sync with Roy, their movements matching each other almost hypnotically. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Zatanna teaching Artemis to belly dance herself. Their eyes meet and she winked at him mouthing the words: ‘Go for it’. Wally smirked before making his body move in a more seductive way, more than normal belly dancing required. It wasn’t hard to do given he has danced like this before. 

His movements didn’t go unnoticed by the Pharaoh. His icy blue gaze watched the redhead’s movements with growing interest. Dick’s eyes following the twist of Wally’s hip and the flexing of his abs. His eyes grew dark with want and he leaned forward on his throne to watch the other male closer as Wally closed his eyes.

He wasn’t the only one watching closely either….

Wally had a tendency to dance with his eyes closed, which was why he didn’t realize someone was behind him until they put their hands on his waist. It made him jump and turned around, he had expected himself and mentally prepared himself for some yelling, but it was some stranger and he wasn’t so likable.

“May I help you?”

“You could help me with a lot of things..” the man grinned. He looked old….old enough to be Wally’s grandfather… This time the man slowly traced his fingers down Wally’s stomach, who felt totally lost….

He didn’t have to do anything, given a third party joined them, stepping forward between them and pulling Wally into their chest.

“Y-Your Majesty..!”

“No one is allowed to touch what is mine” Dick hissed out his voice colder than ice. Wally felt an aura of possessiveness and….he felt...safe…

“Get out of my sight!”

The man nodded fearful for his life and hurried away. Dick let go of Wally and looked at him with a neutral expression, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah..I’m fine..”

“I apologize, I wish I would have stopped this earlier….you…..you danced so beautifully,” Dick said. Wally flushed red with embarrassment,

“.....I’m sorry”

 

Nightwing blinked, surprised, “You didn’t do anything wrong?” 

 

"Yes, I did...I was mad..bitter...and a lot of things....and I'm sorry for yelling at you." Wally paused and turned away.

A part of him was surprised when the pharaoh grabbed his elbow and pulled him into his chest again. At the same time, something inside him rumbled at the aura of safety the pharaoh was giving off. 

“Please..stay. I have to speak to some of the guests but afterward, we need to talk”

Wally turned his head to look up at the pharaoh’s impossible eyes and nodded, “Alright”

Dick nodded with a smiled on his face and let Wally go before disappearing into the crowd. Wally didn’t know that he held his breath until he gasped for air. Wally felt someone touch his shoulder, he turned facing Roy.

“Hey, you okay?”

Wally blushed, “I’m fine...the pharaoh and I are going to talk.” Roy smiled, “That’s great, maybe you both could...why are you blushing?”

Wally blushed more, “Um...I don’t know like I was dancing and a man...he was bald I think. Stuff happened and I ended up in the pharaoh’s arms...I don’t know why but...I felt..safe..”

“The pharaoh has that effect on everyone here. I’m going to stay with you, apparently, you can draw the male population to you”

Wally laughed and rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

After that the celebration was pretty eventless, he and Roy ended up talking to the other servants for the remainder of the time. Wally was set to empty trays on the table for the other servants to clean up when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the pharaoh staring back at him,

“The air is still nice outside, we can talk outside..” Dick said gesturing to the door that led to one of the many balconies. Wally nodded and followed the pharaoh outside. The heat outside was unbearable during the day had cooled greatly. 

“I wanted to talk to you..but given how our last conversation when…”

Wally flushed, embarrassed, “Yeah sorry..” He looked at Dick who leaned against the marble railing. “So what now? I believe Arty has talked to you about everything”

"Ah, yes. She told me, yes." He turned towards the city that lay in front of the palace until their eyes could see. It was beautiful with only lightened by the stars and hundreds of torches. "I feel like it's time you hear my side of the story as well. It's only fair. But first, I want to say... I regret the way I treated you."

“I’m used to it…”

“Used to it?”

"Yeah, the elders in my village.........well basically controlled my life. What I eat, what I wear, who I chose to become friends with. I'm just thankful that they chose Artemis......" Wally paused removing the armlet. He held it in front of him, "After the lightning storm that 'blessed' me with the ability to use the Speed Force, and my parents been killed, in front of me...the village took me in.....for my own protection....I don't know why. All I know is that there was a barrier surrounding the village so that people from the outside could not get without permission and me....I couldn't leave..."

Dick listened the other quietly and sighed when he finished. He rubbed his jewelry filled hand before speaking, “I’m sorry that happened to you...I’m sorry the way I treated you..but there was a reason for it. I didn’t want to be the pharaoh...my father, well my adopted father is out fighting in a war and he left his whole empire to me. Not just the palace and the city, but millions of villages...including yours. I commanded my army to destroy your village so that my enemies couldn’t hold it for ransom. But we didn’t kill anymore...there were people that died in the chaos I don’t deny it. Wally..I’m not asking for your forgiveness but I did everything so that you and your people can continue your life here. Without the women being raped, without the children or elders being killed. I won't apologize for this because I would do it again. I am sorry for treating you like an object, though. It's just... You felt so special from the moment I saw you...and I had to have you…I’m sorry”

Wally didn't say anything for a while, letting the whole situation sink in. He actually understood why the pharaoh was the way he was. "I'm not blaming you for anything you were forced to do....." He sighed tossing the armlet into the air before catching it, "If you want me to.....I'm...I'm a bit more willing to be....yours again.."

“I don’t want force you to do anything…” Dick said slowly, his breathing getting faster as he stepped closer to Wally. “You can stay in the place, you won’t be in chains..but I can’t let you go. The people would think me as weak and they might rebel…”

Wally nodded, flushing red putting the armlet back on his arm, “I understand”. He didn’t expect the pharaoh put his hand on his.

“How...exactly do you want to become mine?”

Wally’s breath hitch as the pharaoh looked at him intently, giving him a challenging gaze, “Anything you want with me”

Dick was pleased, a predatory smirk crossed Dick’s face as he pulled the redhead closer. So his pet wanted to play now? Let’s play.

“So..do you want to continue that night?”

“Yes”

“Will you yell at me again?”

Wally shook his head, gasping as the pharaoh caressed his chest. “I want this...I-I”

“You what?”

“I want you to make my scream”

The young ruler immediately smashed his lips onto the redhead’s lips, immediately licking Wally’s bottom lip asking, no demanding for entrance. Wally let out a moan opening his mouth, feeling Dick’s hot tongue explore his mouth. His body flushed and he moaned into the kiss, all the blood rushing south. 

“I will make you scream tonight” Dick moaned breathlessly into the kiss, pressing the other male against the railing. “You wouldn’t have your voice tomorrow.”  
“N-ngh...p-please” the speedster’s legs began to shake with pleasure. Dick smirked and picked Wally, the redhead’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“I will precious..you look absolutely beautiful. I want you to dance for me..just me”

Wally nodded and yelped as Dick carried him into his bedroom, he saw Artemis along the way. The blonde looked shocked for a few moments, then she grinned and waved at him, with Roy in toll who was winking at him. 

Dick shut the heavy door with his foot and he carried Wally to the bed and straddled the other male on his lap. “Dance for me”

Wally slowly started to caress his chest while rocking his hips, rubbing himself on Dick's cock. That gave him a reaction, “I swear to Horus, I will ruin you tonight” Dick breathed out, his hands running up and down Wally’s sides.

Wally groaned and rocked faster onto Dick’s growing erection, his body swaying as he touched his nipples. 

“Of course...my lord pharaoh”

Dick growled, like a large cat that found his prey. Without a warning, he grabbed Wally’s shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, leaning down to suck a nipple.

“Say that again”

Wally let out a whine thrusting his hips up, “L-Lord..ha..pharaoh”

A satisfied grunt left the other’s mouth as he bit on a nipple while he pinched the other between his thumb and index finger, 

“So willing...what will you do for your pharaoh hmm?”

Wally whimpered, “S-Suck you. I wanna taste you...please”  
Dick bit his lip, suppressing a moan hearing the plead come out of the redhead’s mouth. Gods, this boy will be the death of him. Raising his eyes to look at Wally’s flushed face, he began kissing down his body.

“Suck me off? Alright..do it well and I will reward you, Wally,~”

Wally let out a groan at the way Dick spoke his name, it sounds so sweet and seductive coming from the other male’s mouth. “Yes..”

“My sweet pet, show me how much you want this~,” Dick said huskily. He helped the other get on his knees and stole a kiss before sitting back against the mountain of pillows, spreading his legs for the redhead. Wally moaned lowly, crawling between Nightwing’s legs, lifting up the cloth that covered the young male’s rather large erection. He stared at it for a moment, before shoving the entire length into his mouth in one go.

Dick swore in a language that Wally couldn’t understand. He put his hand on the speedster’s nape encouragingly stroking him there, 

“Good..so good…”

Wally hummed relishing in the praise, his tongue slowly licking the tip. It wasn’t easy since Nightwing was bigger and thicker than himself, plus he had never done this before in his life. Dick leaned forward, not stopping his constant caressing and stretched till he could touch the redhead’s ass and teased his hole with his finger.

“Ah!”

Then Wally got an idea, using the Speed Force he willed his throat to vibrate. If he could phase through walls and solid objects then he could do that for pleasure. The surprised cry told Wally that Dick didn’t expect that from him.

It was maddening, Nightwing had slept with many women and men yet this man...made him feel something he has never felt before.

“F-Fuck...Wally..it feel amazing...d-don’t stop”  
Wally chuckled and increased the vibrations in his throat. Dick bit his lip and tugged at the other’s hair, 

“W-Wally...gonna cum”

Wally removed the pharaoh’s dick from his mouth with a pop, drool dripping down his chin. “You still need to fuck me~”

Nightwing chuckled, “I will my love~ Hands and knees”

Wally whined getting on his hands and knees. He wiggled his ass at the Pharaoh looking over his shoulder with lust-filled eyes, "Pease..."

“Patience precious, I will give you want you to need” Dick purred, his voice filled with lust. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of the red headed speedster on his knees. 

For him.

Gods the numbers of times he laid awake in his room, fantasizing about the redhead male, with him in his bed. But the real thing was still better. 

“Have you been with a man before? I don’t want to hurt you”

He crawled to the edge of the bed to snap at a little jar which was filled with an oil. Dick immersed two of his fingers in it before he settled back behind the boy. Wally shook his head as a no and Dick growled possessively.

“Gods..you know how much I wanted to hear that? The fact that I will be the first one and the only one inside of you?” He smiled, pressing a kiss onto Wally’s waist before inserting his fingers slowly. Dick gave Wally a few moments to adjust before sliding his fingers in and out of the speedster. 

Wally let out a moan clutching the bedsheets, “M-More..”

Dick smirked stalling the movements of his fingers, “Ask me nicely my little bird~” Wally whined pushing himself against the pharaoh’s fingers.

“A-Ah...please...Dick please!”

The pharaoh paused for a moment in shock. He never told Wally his real name, and the redhead’s friend didn't know it either….. Dick chose not to dwell on it and hummed in agreement before sliding another finger inside the speedster. He gently rubbed against Wally’s inner walls until he heard the redhead’s voice hitch. 

Found it.

The delicious noises coming out from the redhead were simply intoxicating, he couldn’t get enough of those noises. Dick’s cock twitched with excitement as he pulled out his fingers. 

“Ready precious? Ready for me to make you scream my name?” 

“Y-Yes” Wally panted out looking back at the pharaoh with half-lidded eyes., “Make me scream”. Being asked to do that...Dick’s breathing got audibly heavier. He held Wally’s slim waist with his other hand as he used the rest of the oil to lube up his cock. Dick lined himself up against Wally’s hole before pushing in slowly. 

Both males held their breath until Dick was completely inside the speedster. Nightwing kissed the side of Wally’s face and nipped at his ear. 

“I would like you to scream now” he whispered huskily, the next moment he was moving inside Wally, slowly gaining speed. 

Oh, and did Wally scream. He screamed and he screamed loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The pharaoh couldn’t stop touching Wally while he fucked him into the bedsheets. His hands roaming up and down Wally’s sides, making red lines down the redhead’s chest, grabbing the speedster’s weeping cock or gently caressing his chest. 

Wally clutched the bed sheets, his knuckles going white as he was being pounded into. His body beginning to vibrate, including the walls of his ass. Dick groaned loudly, feeling the vibrations on his cock.   
“G-Gods Wally...I’m gonna cum!”

Wally gasped, moaning in pleasure, “C-Cum in me...mwrt” Dick growled and slapped Wally’s hand away from his own cock before wrapping his own hand around it. He thrust roughly into the redhead a few times, groaning in between Wally’s shoulder blades. He licked at Wally’s shoulder, the urge to mark the speedster was overwhelming, he bit the redhead’s shoulder hard, drawing blood coming deep inside. 

Wally let out a cry, coming on the expensive sheets. Only the two’s heavy breathing broke the silence, Dick pulled out of the redhead and pulled Wally close to him. The speedster looked fucked out nicely. Nightwing smirked and pressed a kiss to Wally's forehead.

 

"My love...my mr(i).." Exhausted but happy, they both fell asleep their fingers entwined.

 

The two males didn't realize nor woke up to the sounds of loud beating drums. Echoes of voices whispering magic incarnations grew louder and louder. Both males' body began to glow, Wally's red and the pharaoh a sky blue. Tattoos in the same colors swirled up from their palms to their forearms. The air hummed with intense energy and both males sported wings. 

 

Wings to the gates of their souls  
....their mr(i)...  
their desires…  
long last the two have found each other.  
But their long journey has only just begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation(s):   
> \- Mr(i): Egyptian word that stands for- desire or wish
> 
> -Mwrt: Egyptian for love
> 
>  
> 
> TRIVIA QUESTION(s):   
> Question 1: What does the poem at the end of the chapter mean (your interpretations is welcome!)  
> Question 2: Is Dick an actual god or the child of two gods? And if he IS the child of two gods, which ones?
> 
> Answers to these questions please leave in the comments BELOW


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Wally start to bond and fall deep in love, however, there is something almost magical going on with the two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, PLEASE FORGIVE ME
> 
> Enjoy this chappie!!

Dick awoke to the sound of birds, possibly his hawks that he owns. He turned his head and smiled. His precious redhead was curled up pressing against his side. Wally looked so peaceful this way….so pure. He pressed a kiss on Wally’s forehead, before carefully moving himself to get out of bed. He would personally see to it that Wally was bathed and fed. Of course, as much as he wanted to crawl back under the covers with his beautiful redhead, he was still Pharaoh.

Dick hopped out of his bed with grace before feeling a heavy weight on his back. It caused him to stumble and fall to the floor in an ungraceful matter. He groaned in pain and struggled to sit up, only to be weighed down by whatever was on his back.

“Dick?”

Wally arose from the tangled bedsheets and crawled towards the sound of struggling. What he saw surprised him.

“Dick...you have wings?”

“Wallace do not joke”

Wally shook his head and reached over to brush his fingers against the blue feathers, “I'm not lying you do have wings”.

Dick frowned and pushed himself up (about time too). He reached to touch his back, praying that his fingers brushed against his smooth back. Instead, his finger gripped a bundle of feathers and pulled. He hissed and pulled away.

“They seemed to be….fused to your skin” Wally mused, brushing over red, delicate skin. Dick shuffled his body and stared at Wally.

Gods Wally was gorgeous even when half-asleep. His red hair was disheveled, a stray emerald from his circlet was hidden in the messy red hair but shone brightly regardless. Wally’s jade green eyes gleamed in the sunlight like precious jewels, much more precious than the ones Dick himself owns.

Dick stretched his hand out carcass Wally’s freckled cheek with such care. He noticed a red feather and tilted his head for a closer look.

Okay maybe drinking all that wine from Greece last night did something to his head. Dick watched Wally nuzzle his head into the touch before opening his arms to stretch wings of red, and scarlet-orange almost like the color of flames spread open and flapped a few times.

Dick let out a small chuckle watching his...his….he couldn't call Wally his pet can he? It was true that Wally was only just a villager, his personal plaything but...Dick had this urge not to have Wally as someone to warm his bed but as a lover.

Maybe his partner.

Dick was so wrapped in his head that he didn't notice the redhead speeding into the bathroom, only to hear a loud crash and yelp of pain.

“Lord Pharaoh are you alright?!”

Loud pounding of the thick doors echoed through the room and Dick frozen before clearing his throat, “My pet-...Wally tripped in the bathroom, everything is fine, don’t interrupt unless necessary”.

“Yes my Lord...shall I send for the maids?”

“Please do but I will dress myself”.

Dick struggled to stand and finally managing to do so, finding out that the wings on his back were actually lighter than when he was on his stomach. Bare feet pattered on the black marble floor into the lighter color marble of the bathroom. Dick bit his lip at the sight of Wally, the other male’s back was turned towards him but the younger of the two could see the muscles of the speedster’s back flex...don’t even get the pharaoh started on the boy’s legs.

Bless the gods, Wally was fucking gorgeous.

Dick walked forward and turned Wally around pulling him in for a deep kiss, his tongue pushing into the redhead’s warm tongue. He smiled pulling the winged speedster close to his body, Wally grabbed his arms for leverage, his legs shaking from the pleasure.

The pharaoh pulled away, his hand rubbing at Wally’s slightly swollen lip and pressed another kiss, “Gods above, you’re so beautiful, there is so much I want to kiss and bite...but alas my duties calls for me soon. However...I will be at a bazaar near the harbor, meet me there, please..”.

Wally nuzzled his face into the other’s shoulder hiding his blush, “Of course..but how are we going to cover these up?”, he gestured to the folded wings on Dick’s back. Dick had to agree with him, it was one thing to walk out of his room with someone in his bed but with wings? 

“Lord Pharaoh….there are three elderly women who want to see you. Shall I let them in?”

Dick sighed with annoyance before answering, pulling Wally closer to him, out of possessiveness, “Bring them in”. He turned to Wally gesturing to the door, “Come with me, I think these are the women of your village”.

Wally tilted his head let himself be dragged into the bedroom again. The doors opened and three elderly women stepped inside. One of the women closed the doors, in one of her hands she held a golden ankh in her head. Her eyes were green but were heavily dulled almost a milky white, and her skin was tan but full of wrinkles and her hair was pure white. The three looked like they were all at different stages of life with the seemingly youngest of them with a veil covering her eyes.

“What do you want-”

“Honestly Richard is that a way to treat your elders?” The oldest woman said. She held up her hand to silence him, “Don’t bother asking about how I know, there is no time for that. I can very well see you and our dear Wallace have accommodated wings on your backs correct?”

Dick closed his mouth and slowly nodded, his hold on Wally grew tighter, “Yes, again how did you know about this?”

The second Elder flashed a knowing smirk, “Magic my Lord, magic. Wally was blessed by one of the gods, you didn’t think magic could exist?”

Dick shot her a glare, “I believed somewhat but never seen it with my own eyes. Are you going to help us or not?”

“Cheeky one you have there Wally” the oldest Elder teased. She gestured to the bed, “Sit down it won’t take us long but the both of you need to hold hands to make this work”. Dick and Wally followed her orders, their hand entwined with each other. They didn’t notice the veiled Elder making a hand gesture, a sign of protection between lovers.

The oldest Elder stepped in front of the two in her hands were two armlets, each with large a green granite scarab.

“These are enchanted by my fellow Elder, keep them on at all times when you’re in public. I don’t know if you two want to remove them when in private but that is up to you”.

Wally gingerly took the two and handed the other to Dick, he pushed it up his left arm. Dick studied the ornament, twirling it around with his fingers. It looked harmless enough, but it was weird to him. Maybe not Wally since the redhead has lived with them for all of his life…

Still, it could be cursed…..

Dick glanced at the scarab, the golden wings seemed to flutter and twitch. Reluctantly, he slipped the armlet on his arm.

Almost immediately, Dick felt a large headache, like someone was trying to crawl their way out of his skull. He let out a strangled moan, his blue eyes glowing almost a milky white before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Dick’s body went limp and he fell side, Wally catching him in his arms.

“What just happened?!”

The oldest Elder’s eyes widen, her hands brushing against Dick’s forehead and a blue symbol appeared above the younger male’s head. 

“The Eye of Horus...but..that's impossible. Only a child of….oh by the gods protect us....”

Wally looked at her, “What?”

The veiled Elder shook her head, “Nothing to concern yourself with Wallace, I believe he will wake up in a few moments”.

Wally subconsciously stroked Dick’s cheek, like a lover would. Dick shifted in his laps, the redhead blushed and pressed his lips softly on the younger male. Dick’s eyes snapped opened and kissed back, his tongue plunging into Wally’s mouth for the second time again. Dick’s hand reached up to Wally’s neck pulling him closer.

The taste of Wally was intoxicating, gods he had to have more.

That is until someone coughed and the two finally broke away, Wally with a small whine. Dick huffed and sat up, the wings on his back were gone only two deep identical scars remained on his back. The same was with Wally’s back.

The Elders nodded their heads and left the room only leaving Dick and Wally to themselves. Nightwing stood, “I..I have to go, I have some things to get in order, but I hope to see you at the bazaar”. His voice sounding surprisingly unsure.

“I will be there Dick”.

Dick smiled and leaned to kiss Wally again, not with tongue this time. The Pharaoh wasn’t sure if this time he could restrain himself from pushing the other male to his bed again.

Maybe next time.  
________________________________________________________________

Wally went back to his and Roy’s room, hoping the fellow redhead was still asleep or at least left the room to do his own duties.

Gods he was so wrong.

As soon as he stepped into the room, Roy immediately jumped from his bed and bombarded him with so many questions,

“How was it?”

“Did he kiss you. Made you suck him off?”

“How did he fuck you?”

Wally managed to splutter out what happened, avoiding the parts about the new additions and the Pharaoh passing out. Roy was grinning the entire time.

“Honestly I have never seen the Pharaoh so happy. I think he’s falling for you?”

Wally snorted and waved his hand in denial, “I'm just someone to warm his bed, believe me….though it's not bad I guess. I'm supposed to meet him at the bazaar later day”

Roy smirked pushing a few stray hairs away from his face, “That's amazing! Gods..the pharaoh is going all out just for you”

The redhead flushed red, the tattoo on his right arm glowed dimly but it was enough for the other male to take notice.

Roy brushed his fingers gingerly on the tattoo, “Where did you get that? I don't think you had it when we meet…”

“I didn't notice……”

Wally frowned, his own hand brushing against the tattoo. Floods of images entered his mind. The images flew by so quickly he couldn't see what they were. Only a symbol appeared long enough for him to look at.

The Eye of Horus.

“Wally?” Roy asked poking the other’s cheek. The younger redhead’s face was blank right when he touched the tattoo on his arm. Odd….

The speedster blinked, “I'm fine, just...something was off”

Roy tilted his head and moved the two to one of the beds, “Talk, nothing leaves this room”

“Without me Baywatch?”

Wally laughed and turned to the door where Artemis lazily leaned against the wall, “I can't hide anything from you Arty. Close the door behind you”

Artemis nodded and closed the door with her heel, “Zatanna is was M’Gann getting the Pharaoh dressed. Something about trade boats coming into the harbor”. The blonde blushed at the mention of Zatanna. Wally reminded himself to tease her about her new relationship with the dark-haired female later.

The speedster nodded and patted the spot beside him, “Yeah..I'm going to meet him there soon”

“You two fucked and now he’s courting you. Sweet”

“Shush Artemis, we can gossip about that later, right now Wally has something to tell that mustn't leave this room”

Wally gestured to his tattoo which had stopped glowing since Artemis entered the room, “So from the beginning...when me and Dick woke up-”

“Time out- the Pharaoh’s name is Dick?”

“Richard Grayson actually” Roy corrected Artemis.

“Not important right now. We both gained something...well we now have wings, like they are attached to our backs. The Elders from our village Arty...they gave us both an armlet with a scarab to hide it. I don't know how but they are gone...just two identical scars…”

“Wings..” Roy echoed. “But something went wrong correctly?”

“Obviously, Dick passed out the moment he placed the armband, I didn’t feel anything….then like a symbol burning in blue fire appeared above his head. The Eye of Horus”

Roy raised an eyebrow, “The Eye of Horus is the symbol of the pharaoh, meant to protect him and his household...how is that odd?”

“Well, the fact that the Elders seemed to know exactly what happened. They told me not to worry about it...but I never listened to them anyways”

Artemis snorted, “You don’t listen to anyone, always sticks your head in places that it doesn’t belong”. She continued to speak just as Wally opened his mouth to fire back, “But for once your nosy ass can be useful. Servants can enter and read the scrolls in the royal library, Roy and I can check those out...mostly Roy because the majority of the titles are written in a different language”.

Roy smirked and nodded his head, “Meanwhile you will be with the Pharaoh for the rest of the day. Let us know if anything happens”.

“But if you two fuck, don’t let us know”

Wally gasped dramatically at her, “Arty!”

“It’s true, the entire palace could hear you two,” the blonde said casually. 

Wally flushed and swatted her arm playfully, “Please don’t think I can’t see the bite marks and hickeys on your neck from Zatanna.”

Artemis huffed but the growing redness of her cheeks said it all. Roy watched with an amused smirk on his face, it was something seeing friends throwing playful banter about their lovers…

Something he wished he had.

Roy shook his head, no need for those thoughts to cloud his mind, “Alright you two..Wally needs to go soon and I need to make him look presentable”.

Artemis rolled his eyes at the statement and pushed herself off the bed, “I will see myself out then, meet you in the library later”.

Roy smiled then turned to Wally, cracking his knuckles, “Now for you, Wally do not give me that look, you’re going to look great I promise”.

____________________________________________________

Moments later Wally raced to the harbor in record time, well record time for himself anyways. The bazaar was busy as ever, smells of spices and foods.

Gods, it was so similar to home.

Wally then felt someone wrap their arms around him, he looked up and saw Dick’s sky blue eyes looking down at him.

“Hello”

Dick kissed Wally’s temple as a hello, “You came, I’m pleased”.

The Pharaoh stepped back to get a better view of the redhead. Roy really outdid himself dressing the other redhead, a sleeveless emerald silk shirt with the same color trousers leaving his feet bare. Roy didn’t do much with Wally’s hair given it was almost untameable, but the lone gem that was in his hair was now dangling from a golden chain around his pale neck. 

Dick’s precious jewel.

“You look, gorgeous Wally, so beautiful..like a jewel. Come with me” Dick took the speedster’s hand in his and gently pulled the other male through a crowd. 

Well, the crowd immediately parted as the Pharaoh step by. Each person bowed in respect as Dick walked back, Wally right behind him. The redhead felt the stares of the people burn into his skin, he flushed red keeping his gaze to the ground to avoid them.

Dick stopped abruptly, Wally bumping into his back. He looked back at Wally with a concerned look, “Are you alright? No one touched you?”

Wally shook his head, “They just stared at me”. Dick grunted in response, turning to face Wally with a genuine smile on his face, his blue eyes lighting up with glee. The pharaoh nodded to his guards who parted the way to a litter chair. It was painted black and blue, big enough for at least two people, decorated with hieroglyphics and symbols that Wally recognized from his readings in the palace. The chair had light white clothing hanging from the side, acting as curtains, at the top a symbol of a bird, painted blue.

Dick catch Wally staring at the bird and gestured to it, “My symbol, each person in my family has their own symbol”. He made his way to sit down on the soft cushions and brought Wally in between his legs, slightly glaring at the guards, daring that they make a comment.

They didn’t thankfully.

Wally’s face held a permanent blush as he leaned against Dick’s chest. The younger male was warm, it was comforting….

“My Lord, the goods have arrived...would you care to view them”.

“Yes”.

Soon the litter chair was surrounded with chests, ranging from wooden ones to ones that Wally believed were solid gold. Each chest was opened by servants, who brought out a sample of what was inside.

Gods above, half of the things brought out Wally didn’t know what they were. The servants brought out copper and ivory statues, and bracelets and necklaces, different bottles of oils were presented. Strings of pearls, and golden necklaces laid at his and Dick’s feet. The pharaoh hummed, his head on Wally’s shoulder, his hand stroking the redhead’s stomach.

“My Lord, here are the gemstones and gold pieces you asked for”.

Then different golden pieces of jewelry, jeweled ankle bracelets and necklaces were set in front of the speedster. Dick hummed with approval, leaning over to pick up a simple gold choker, a large emerald was in the front with small diamonds embedded in the precious metal. He turned it around in his hands inspecting its craftsmen work carefully before slipping it on Wally’s neck.

“All the jewelry at your feet are yours Wally” Dick breathed into the redhead’s ear, his hand brushing against one of the older male’s nipple. Wally bit his lip, leaning back against Dick, feeling the cool metal against his heated skin.

“Mine? ...but”

“No buts, it’s all yours” Dick shushed him, turning Wally over to face him. Dick leaned into Wally’s neck breathing in other male’s scent.

“Snnt iTn imy pt Xr-st Hr anxt mi mr I Tw” Dick whispered into the other’s skin. Wally smiled lovely at the other, his hand going under the other’s chin to tilt his head. Green eyes met blue ones, both male’s eyes shining with passion and slowly growing love for the other.

“This was a quote from the letter Amon wrote to Queen Hatshepsut” Wally whispered, his hand brushing away the stray hairs from the other’s eyes. 

“That the sun disk in the sky revolves around and supervision of that which lives…” Wally recited from memory.

“As I love you,” they both said in unison. Dick smiled cupping Wally’s face in his hand and leaned in for a deep kiss. The servants silently took the items back into the chests and drawn the curtains around the litter chair for privacy.

Dick pushed his tongue into Wally’s hot mouth, pushing the redhead down on his back. Tongues swirled around each other, the two males holding each other closer.

They broke away for breath, a line of saliva connected the two. Dick's breath comes out in pants and immediately began to suck on Wally’s collarbone. The redhead shivered with pleasure, his head tilting, giving the other more access to his neck. 

“I’m going to fuck you when we get back to the palace. Gods Wally...you’re so beautiful, so precious to me”

Wally moaned, stroking the other’s hair with his hand, “As your pet?”

Dick pulled away to look at him with uncertain eyes, and the redhead wanted to smack himself for asking such a question.

“I..I don’t know..but I don’t want you as a pet. A slave to me, I want you to be mine yes...but not as a pet.” Dick paused before he continued.

“I want to be with you..as..as I love you”.

Wally’s heart leaped into his throat, he swallowed before speaking with a quiet voice.

“I don’t know why, but I too want to be with you..oh gods Dick..” Wally kissed Dick lovely, the other kissing back with just as much vigor.

“My precious phoenix” Dick breathed out, his hand sliding up the other’s chest.

“I will never let you go”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Wally truly can't keep their hands off each other and fall deeper in love.
> 
> But of course life decides to shit on them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, enjoy this chapter!! We have three more chapters (or two) before this multi-chapter fic ends!
> 
> And yes there is an implied pining in this fic U v U because I'm like that U v U

Dick and Wally throughout the ride back to the palace, couldn’t keep their hands off each other. The pharaoh’s hands constantly rubbed up and down the redhead’s sides, his mouths making dark marks on every corner of Wally’s body. Wally constantly rubbed at Dick’s crotch, making the other hard and aching to be inside the speedster.

“F-Fuck...Wally..”

“D-Dick..ah..please”.

The litter chair was set down on the ground, and the curtains were drawn back. Anyone could see that Wally’s hair was disheveled, his face and some of his neck basked in a permanent blush, dark purplish marks were on his collarbone and neck (which were fading away). Dick gather Wally in his arms and walked out of the chair, calming stating orders. When the servants and the guards left, Dick pinned Wally to a nearby wall, attacking his neck with renewed vigor.

Wally moaned, his hand grabbing and gently pulling on the dark hair, “D-Dick...fuck Dick..so good..”

Dick hummed his approval, “I have a meeting in an hour. Pick your choice, bedroom or…...another place”. 

Wally’s mind raced and he let out a small groan at the words. Sure the bedroom was okay but...the redhead was feeling adventurous and he didn’t want to wait.

“Another place..gods Dick hurry up”.

The pharaoh chuckled nuzzling his face into the crook of Wally’s neck, “So impatient..are you almost ready to come, my pretty bird~”.

Wally nodded, grinding himself onto Dick, “Y-Yes..gods yes..”. Dick placed his hands on the speedster’s hips stilling his movements.

“No cumming till I say you can. Can you do that for me?” the pharaoh said watching the other with a lustful gaze. Wally nodded, shuddering in pleasure.

“Fuck.yes..my lord please!”

Dick let out a predatory growl and gathered the redhead in his arms, walking briskly to the throne room.

It was empty, just the two of them.

The pharaoh kept walking till he reached his throne and set Wally on it. The redhead grinned and pulled Dick in for a kiss. Tongue clashing against each other, the pharaoh pulling the speedster closer to his body.

“Naughty” Dick growled into the other’s skin, his hands brushing against Wally’s harden cock. The redhead let out a short gasp, thrusting his hips into the other’s hand.

“So impatient too”

Wally smirked, “I’m fast at everything, it’s only natural I get impatient”. Dick tutted at him and nuzzled his neck, all while removing the other’s pants. 

“I’m going to ruin you Wallace~ I promise you this” the pharaoh whispers into the redhead’s ear, stroking the older male’s leaking cock.

“Everyone in this palace is going to hear you scream out my name.”

______________________________________________________________________________

While Wally was getting his brains fucked out of him, Artemis and Roy spent the majority of the day in the royal library. Scrolls were open and scattered across their table, with others rolls onto the floor.

They haven’t found anything yet.

Artemis was ready to tear out her hair with frustration. So much knowledge in the scrolls but the things they were looking were nowhere.

“Are there others we haven’t looked at?”

Artemis shot a look at Roy, “We searched the entire library..but, there is one place we haven’t looked. The restricted area”

Roy hummed, “The section where the Pharoah’s brother guards. The one with the red helmet”. The blonde nodded in agreement,

“Yeah him...Wally told me that there was something off about his aura. Like he came back from the dead or something”.

“That is because I did come back from the dead”.

Artemis and Roy turned towards the entrance where the guard stood, the red helmet in the crook of his arm. The blonde took in the Pharaoh’s brother’s appearance; broad shoulders, slightly tan, teal eyes and black hair with a tuff of white hair in the front. In addition to that, he was significantly taller than the pharaoh himself.

And he was thick.

Artemis turned to look at Roy before staring at the guard once again. The pieces in her mind, clicked together almost immediately before she smirked inwardly. Oh, the amount of blackmail she was going to use on the other servant.

But now wasn’t the time.

“You’re the pharaoh’s brother correct?” the blonde said, cutting the silent tension. She watched him nod his head before she nudged Roy discretely.

“Ah, Artemis this is Jason Todd”.

Jason walked into the library with almost bored expression, “Couldn’t go near the throne room...Dickie-bird is having..alone time”.

Artemis made a scandalized face, “Say no more, please, the banquet was bad enough. We need a favor from you” she said staring at the other male with a determined look.

“We need to look for something in the restricted area of the library-”

“And you want me to turn a blind eye?”

“Correct”

Jason made a face, “Why should I let you?” Artemis stood from her seat and looked him in the eye, “Because it has to do with your brother and my best friend”.

The two looked at each other, none willing to back down before Jason looked towards the open door, “Fine you two can go in, but I need to know what is going on. From the beginning”

Artemis and Roy looked at each other before the blonde spoke, “You tell him”

So Roy told him what was going on, with Jason raising an eyebrow at each word. While they did that, Artemis had begun searching the restricted area, hoping that she could find something.

Nothing..again.

The blonde groaned with annoyance before her eyes nearly missed a scroll that was carefully placed in a blue case. She pulled it out of the many scrolls surrounding it carefully and opened the case. Two scrolls fell into her empty hands. Artemis opened one of them carefully and read it.

Or at least tried too.

It was written in a different language.

“Find anything?”

“I found something but I can’t read it!” she yelled out. Artemis heard Jason scoffed at her statement.

“You can’t read it? Didn’t you learn how to read?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “I meant it’s in a different language so I can’t read what it says”. She walked back to the table and blinked.

Wow.

Just wow.

Roy was sitting on the table, legs dangling while Jason had moved from being near the table to leaning against it, his hand almost touching Roy’s. She coughs and the two males look up as she tosses the case with the two scrolls onto the table.

“Can’t read one of them, I tried”

Jason huffed and opened one, his eyes looking over the words before they narrowed, “This...This is a family tree”

“Family tree?”

“Like something to keep track of your family, who marries who, etc” Jason answered. He pointed at the scroll.

“This is Dickhead’s family tree, but it’s a bit odd..”

“Odd like?”

Jason lay out the scroll and pointed to a hieroglyphic, “This is supposed to be who are his parents but it’s almost unreadable. All I can make out is Horus…”. Roy looked at Artemis who shrugged in response, she didn’t know either and the only one out of the people living in the palace was currently being fucked.

“Well, we could ask Wally….” 

“The pet?” Jason felt a cold feeling run down his spine as Artemis shot him a nasty glare. “Wally...what would he know?”

“He seems to have a deeper connection with the Pharaoh. Artemis go get Wally, watch your ears. I need to check something”.

The blonde girl nodded and raced out of the library to get her best friend, leaving the redhead and Jason by themselves. Roy flushed red and turned away, looking at the scroll, before reaching for the others.

There was an awkward silence, Roy attempting not to stare at the taller male, but he couldn’t help himself. Jason was much taller than his older brother, and while the Pharaoh was lean, Jason was built like a fucking tank.

Gods above, don’t get him started on the other male’s thighs.

His own hand wouldn’t be able to fit around them.

“Found him!”

Roy turned to look at the blonde girl bringing in Wally and started laughing hysterically. He couldn’t help it, Wally’s hair was disheveled, with an adornment of fading hickeys were splotched around his neck, and his face was flushed a bright red.

Jason snorted, “Dickie-bird had fun”. He grinned mischievously as the speedster spluttered and struggled to come up with an answer.

“While we would all love for you Wally to speak about how wonderful your partner is in bed. Hint: I don’t wanna know. We need you to read something.”

Wally raised an eyebrow, “Including the zombie next to Roy?” Artemis swatted his arm, “Rude”.

“But he is correct though” Jason piped up, his gaze staring down at Wally. The two held each other’s gaze, tension rose almost instantly. Wally tilted his head, looking at everyone else, “You two can’t see his aura?” Roy and Artemis shook their head, apparently clueless.

“...Must be a god’s gift thing”

“A thing?”

“And what aura?”

Wally pointed to Jason’s entire being, “Clearly he was killed and dumped into a...Lazarus Pit….yeah he was dumped into a Pit, it’s the only thing in existence besides a Chaos Shard to bring someone back to life.” Jason raised an eyebrow, impressed.

“Not only my brother picked someone with red hair, but someone who clearly is knowledgeable in shit. Impressive. Guess you’re not a cock sleeve after all”.

“Shut up” Wally growled out.

“Anyways,” Roy says, cutting the other male’s retort. He hands the scrolls to Wally, “We found this, and none of us can read them, maybe you can?”. 

Wally shrugs, “Maybe I can”. He opens one up, setting the other one down on the table. His fingers brushed against the words and suddenly, the words glowed blue and began shuffling themselves across the papyrus.

“Whoa….”

Wally glanced through it quickly, it was about Dick all right but about his family. The words before had said he was born to Mari and John Grayson but now the words had changed.

“Dick Gray Son, son of Horus and Wadjet. The prince was brought to man’s world in an attempt to protect him from a rebellion against his parents.” Wally read aloud.

“So, Dick-head is a fucking god?!”

Artemis looks behind the speedster’s shoulder, “I don’t think he knows about it”.

Jason opened his mouth to say anything but guard called to him in the entrance of the library. He groaned inwardly and walked away to speak to the guard for a brief moment before his entire figure went stiff.

With a nod, he turned back to the group, his expression grim. Roy touched Jason’s hand gently, “What happened..?”

“...The Pharaoh has been kidnapped. And by royal decree, if the pharaoh has a consort, then that person is heavily guarded and protected.” Jason said turning to Wally. “I will be by your side until we figure out what happened.”

Wally felt his heart clenched and jumped from his throat. Was Dick taken? No...it wasn’t likely…. The redhead started feeling dizzy, the whole room was spinning in circles.

Artemis squeezed his hand worriedly, “Baywatch? You look like you’re about to be sick”. The male opened his mouth to respond, but his eyes roll to the back of his head and he proceeds to fall to the floor.

“Wally!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw in case, you all didn't know, this is a fic within a series. What? You though I wouldn't add more to this AU? I plan to add DamiJon and other ships as well, consider them spin-offs. What would you all like to see in the series and if you have an idea or a pairing, tell me in the comments below!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see where Dick is being held, and he is confronted with a familiar figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter but this is a filler for the next two chapters. And yes Dick has fallen hard and fast for Wally

_ Was he dead? _

 

_ Was this the afterlife? _

 

_ Dick scoffed, of course not, after all his servants would have given him a proper burial with all the necessary supplies to make it to the afterlife. Still… _

 

_ Oh gods, Wally… _

 

_ Dick hoped the redhead was okay. Or at least safe, away from harm. Most likely since he died, Wally had taken his blonde friend and ran... _

 

_ And the pharaoh didn't get to tell him how much the speedster meant to him. _

 

_ “You're so close my little bird." _

 

_ The pharaoh turned around, looking left and right. No one was in this whitespace except himself. He opened his mouth to speak but no voice came out. _

 

_ Oh yeah, and he was floating in mid-air. _

 

_ Nothing to be fearful about. _

 

_ “Forgive me, but I must go, you're waking up, but I will be back my little Robin”.  _

 

_ “Wait!” _

 

Dick groaned, his eyes slowly opening, black spots dancing across his vision. He turned his head, feeling immediately nauseous, and his head was pounding. Carefully he tried to stand but his limbs were tied up. 

 

Wonderful.

 

The Pharaoh closed his eyes once more as an attempt to get rid of his pounding headache. As he did he heard voices coming the behind the doors. Then the door opened, revealing a curved figure standing in the doorway.

 

“Good, you're awake.”

 

The figure came closer and knelt down to face him. Green eyes, brown skin and a face like...

 

“D.Damian..”, his teeth chattering from the coldness of the cell.

 

The woman smiled at him and spoke with an air of smugness, “Correct, I'm Damian’s mother, Talia. Talia Al Ghul.”

 

She took his face in her hands and harshly turned it to get a better look at him. Then her eyes trailed across his body till it reached the enchanted armband that was given to him. She immediately removed it, Dick shivered as a quick gust of wind blew through his cell, from the woman’s gaze or the coldness of his cell. He didn’t know.

 

And just like that, his magnificent wings flapped and spread out as to stretch. Dick hiss at the dull ache in his back. Talia grinned at her guards, then gave the pharaoh a coy smile as she began to inspect them. Her dainty but strong fingers, brushing against them as if he was her little toy. His wings ruffled at her touch as if they had a mind of their own. Dick’s temper flared at the motion and shuffled to move, but alas he couldn’t get anywhere. 

 

Damn.

 

“Fascinating. Blue wings...it’s a pity that you wouldn’t be alive for you to see what you can do. Well, it’s a possibility you will survive but it’s a small chance.”

 

“Survive?”

 

Dick needed to keep her talking, if he did then he could figure how to get out. Get out, alert his army, alert Wally…

 

Talia raised a perfect eyebrow, “It’s amazing about how much Bruce is willing to keep from you. But alas I suppose it’s for your  **_“own protection”_ ** , a pity.”

 

_ Kept from him? _

 

Dick will be the first to admit this, 

 

Bruce Wayne is NOT perfect. He is a decisive and strong leader, and a loving father but sometimes he can be irrational and other times Dick wants to shove a basket full of dates up to the man’s ass. Bruce is almost like Damian, both are brash and quick to point out flaws in people’s reasoning, appearances, mental capabilities, etc. Just that Damian does it both verbally and in his head, his father on the other way will judge in his head. His eyes’ blank and his mouth pressed into a thin line. Dick considers that look the “I’m disappointed in you to look”.

 

Both Dick and Jason multiple times have been on the receiving end of that stare when they were younger and even now. Though it’s less of a stare and more of a glare (or Bat-glare Jason calls it) now. 

 

Sure Bruce is prone to giving half-truths and flat-out refusing to give information. Dick has learned to just pry into the stuff himself or pressure Bruce. This happened when Dick became pharaoh and Bruce stepped down. It led to a yelling match between them.

 

But regardless, Bruce would still share something like this.

 

He would..wouldn’t he?

 

Bruce would have told him something about his own lineage...

 

_ Right? _

 

A chuckle snapped the pharaoh of his thoughts, his eyes narrowing at the coy smile the Talia wore on her face. If he wasn’t in chains, he would have cut her mouth open and rip out her tongue, and kill her after that.

 

He wasn’t picky about how she died, but the ripping her tongue out and shoving it down her throat seems appealing now.

 

“You’re his eldest, and the pharaoh yet…he couldn’t trust you with what he and my son are? With what you are?”

 

Dick growled, showing his teeth, “Show me then woman!”

 

“No. Why would I give away our plans? You’re too value...well when you die but whatever. Enjoy your cell, Pharaoh.” Talia practically glided from inside his cell and shut the thick wooden door with a sly smile, leaving Dick with his thoughts. A dangerous thing, but what else could he do? Wait for Jason and his guards to find him? 

 

Not an option.

 

He was a fucking pharaoh! The leader of a civilization for the gods sake! Adored by all. Adored by…

 

“Wally…”

 

It’s official, Dick is getting out of there, but he still had questions. He recalled his dreams, though they were starting to become hazy. A voice, female, had called out to him…

 

It sounded familiar, the voice, soothing...like a mother’s soft voice to her child…

 

Correct

 

Dick visibly flinched.

 

Ah.

 

It was here again.

 

Apologies my dear for leaving so quickly. The woman, due to her exposure to magic and other things, would have heard me speaking to you. The disdain in the voice was clear how she felt about Talia. Dick didn’t like her either and he still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Damian had a blood-relation to this woman. He rolled his shoulders, to lessen the stiffness, silent.

 

“...Mom?”, his voice cracked with emotion.

 

Yes. I’m here my child. My son.

 

Dick let out a sob, tears pricked the corner of his eyes. A sudden breeze brushed on his face and skin, drying the tears before they could fall. It caresses his skin before disappear, letting him smile. Despite his current situation, he could still smile, Dick didn’t know if he should laugh out loud about that. Kidnapped and he most probably was going to die.

 

Lovely.

 

You will not die my child. His mother’s voice grew firm and steady. 

 

“Why? Why, after all these years, why do you come to me now?” Dick questioned. If his mother could do this all this time…

 

I couldn’t, due to being bound by the rules. But you are in a desperate situation, therefore I can bend the rules. But alas I cannot come down myself and save you. You must do that on your own.

 

Hm. a sincere answer, that he will accept for now. Dick needed to get out of here and get to Wally. It wouldn’t take long for Talia to put two and two together and see Wally possesses the same if not more of the abilities that she is interested in.

 

Again how is Damian related to her?

 

Before his mother’s voice could speak again, the door opened, letting in bright light. Dick hisses and shut his eyes, before opening them again, his wings fluttering anxiously. Talia stood at the door with her arms crossed with a mischievous smirk on her mind

 

“Get the pharaoh, do be gentle. You and my father are going to have a little chat. Let's see if you can make it out alive.”

 

Well shit.

 

Dick was starting to wish that he had gotten out before this. He would have loved to kill this woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment/Kudos


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time was running out for Dick, but the gang still needed more information.
> 
> Of course, the Elders were there to help.
> 
> Or were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my dudes!
> 
> Another update in three days. I'm on a roll, and I'm lowkey scared of myself lmao.
> 
> Happy reading!!!

Wally is really starting to hate his apparent talent for being knocked unconscious. It was started too old really quick, plus he could see and hear everything that was going on in his room. Wait, Wally turned his head around to take in the features of the room. Nope, this wasn’t his room but the pharaoh’s. The speedster’s heart quicken at the thought of the other male, the one he fell off. Quite fast, he might add, like he was free falling and Dick had caught him just in time.

 

Wait…

 

Memories of the recent events of the day reminded Wally that Dick was kidnapped. Though, the redhead had a feeling that the ones who kidnapped the pharaoh only did it because it would be an easier way to get closer to him. Ever since he and Artemis have stayed in the kingdom, the word about a child blessed by the gods has gotten around. Hell, those rumors had started from his home village, but due to the size of the village, they died down pretty quick. After the Elders found out, there was a quick decision before the magic causing the village to disappear from outsiders had begun. 

 

And then that was the end of that.

 

And now...Wally could see himself asleep on a mountain of soft furs and plush pillows.

 

Wait...

 

WHAT?!

 

Wally looked at himself and gasped. His entire body was transparent with the wings he gained recently. 

 

Wonderfully.

 

No, this is wonderful.

 

Note the heavy sarcasm.

 

Astral projection. Or his  _ ba,  _ or soul outside of his body.

 

Simply wonderful.

 

No, no, he totally needed this moment.

 

_ “Even between the realms of the living and the death you still manage to be just as sarcastic, as if you are standing in the surface world. I believe you got that from me not your mother.” _

 

Wally felt his eyes grow wet with tears as he turned to the familiar voice. Iris West, his aunt was kneeling a few feet away from him. Her green eyes sparkling with the same glint of mischief that she had when the older woman was alive.

 

_ “Someone’s in trouble Wallace.” _

 

_ “..I missed you.” _

 

Iris spread her arms out as the speedster ran to give her and bone-crushing hug. Small sobs were heard as she held her nephew in her arms. He was so grown up...Iris felt empty as she recalled the reality that she had been dead since Wally had been a child. She missed watching him growing up…

 

She really did.

 

_ “Enough tears Walls, we both don’t have enough time and I need to lay out a few things before you wake. Well, that is, when the Elders force you to wake.” _

 

The redhead nodded, yet still held on to her as he got comfortable next to her. 

 

_ “What’s happening? First, I get wings, Dick was kidnapped, and we just found out that he was the son of two gods?! And the Elders clearly know what is going on but like always they chose to let me be in the dark…” _

 

_ “Those are the Elders for you, they believe they can hear the will of the gods, which is somewhat true, but they hear what the gods want them to hear my dear. In addition my darling...they are not what they seem.” _

 

Wally growled in frustration, close to pulling his hair out, “Then what are they trying to tell me?! That Dick is the son of two of the greatest gods, cause I already know that!”

 

_ “That was obvious but I’m talking about the Elders, themselves. You have never seen their faces and they hiss at Dick when you are not looking. _

 

_ “...I will think about that. But why me and Dick?” _

 

Iris sighed and strokes the redhead’s hair softly to make him calm,  _ “You and Dick clicked almost immediately...you fell for him and he fell for you. Wally, you know in your heart what the two of you are to each other.” _

 

_ “I guess…” _

 

Iris smiled and suddenly looked up and cursed,  _ “You’re waking up. Wally....trust Dick’s family and his servants. You need to trust them.” _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ “Some are messengers of the gods, sent to protect Dick. You read his actual family tree, the gods wouldn’t let their child unprotected in the world of humans. After all, humans can be greedy.” _

 

Iris reached out and placed a metal object into the speedster’s hand. It was oddly shaped, but he didn’t have time to get a closer look at the thing before he began to fade out immediately. He watched his aunt smile and waved, with tears in her eyes. 

 

_ “Goodbye” _

 

Then everything fades to black as Wally closed his eyes. His body faded completely and his body went limp. 

 

In the surface world, the redhead woke up with a gasp and sat up. His eyes winced at the sudden exposure to light, and he felt queasy. 

 

“Welcome back to the land of the living Baywatch.”

 

Wally gave a lousy attempt to flip Artemis off and groaning, sinking back into the soft pillows of the bed. He was in Dick’s room, but not in an out of body experience. The speedster opened his eyes once more and looked around, seeing Artemis, Roy, and Jason standing around the bed. The Elders were near the doors, watching the entire scene with apathy in their faces. That made Wally growled a bit; they didn’t bother to tell him damn shit, and that lead to Dick being kidnapped. 

 

“Elders...you fucking suck.”

 

Artemis suck a sharp breath at that statement while Roy looked shocked. Jason was the only one who snorted and looked away, focusing on the hilt of his sword. One of the Elders blinked with surprise.

 

“Excuse us?”

 

The speedster struggled to sit up and glared, “You heard me. I was between Duat and the surface world. I think my soul was stuck there but I don’t know what, anyways we wouldn’t be in this mess you all spoke up. You were shocked about the Eye of Horus appearing over Dick but you didn’t say anything.”

 

The room was silent with only Wally’s heavy breathing. He coughed and then continued, pulling himself over the side of the bed.

 

“A spirit helped and gave me very insightful information. My aunt, who you said died when I was a baby, but you forget Elders, spirits cannot lie without the risk of being sent to nothingness for eternity. You took something precious from me, and Dick to an extent. My damn memories. I don’t know if you think I’m stupid or naive, but I’m none of those things.”

 

One the Elders let out a snake-like hiss and became to shudder violently. Their pupils going from normal to slits and their skin being to molt, and scaly skin appear. The others did the same but they didn’t get very far as three swords embedded themselves into their chest from behind. The three collapsed with one looking up at the guards standing there.

 

“My lord…”

 

One of the guards gave a ‘tt’ sound and stepped into the light, “Pathetic, my grandfather must be off his game if he thinks he can be controlled creatures of Set. But regardless, you helped kidnapped Grayson, don’t think that you will survive.”

 

The Elder let a hollow laugh, “Oh, my little lord, Ra’s al Ghul will not just bring Set back. He will become Set himself and reign over all of Egypt, and the other lands. We simply handed him the tools to do so.”

 

Wally’s expression darkens, suddenly thunder began to boom from the outside. Lightning flashed, exposing the shadows of his wings spread forth. Sparks of electricity ran up and down his arms as he got off the bed and began walking forth. The guard looked up at him before nodding stepping to the side. The redhead knelt down and tilted his head, a cruel smile appearing on his face.

 

“And that, dear Elder, will be your damnation,” Wally said calmly as his hand grabbed the hilt of the sword and twisted it. The Elder coughed up black blood before they turned into sand. The others did the same, the only thing left of them was three black cloaks. The room was once again silent, as Wally rose to his feet with the sword in his sword. 

 

“I’m going to keep this.”

 

“TT, go ahead, Grayson would want you to have it. It’s one of his swords anyways.”

 

Jason snorted, “Come on Damian, you can't-fool me. You are warming up to Speedy.” Damian snorted and clicked his tongue, stepped into the light officially. Green eyes and brown eyes, besides those traits he looked like an exact replica of Bruce Wayne. Based on the few papyrus paintings Wally has seen in the palace.

 

“You’re are the pet that Grayson fell for. Interesting and obviously powerful, yet compassionate and not too shamble in looks. Hm, I like you.”

 

Wally raised an eyebrow, “Thank you?” 

 

He looked at Artemis for help but she shrugged. The blonde was still shaken at how Wally reacted, how her best friend switched from warm and bubbly to deadly. The thunder and lightning hadn’t stopped either so he was still stewing about it too.  

 

Roy fumbled with his fingers, “Question, can anyone explain to me what the Duat is?”

 

Artemis nodded, “The Duat is the spirit world of gods and magic to be simple about it. It exists beneath the surface of the ‘waking world’ or surface world. Um...oh yeah, it’s broken into many different layers including the Abyss, the deepest layer, we don’t know; the River of Night, the Land of the Dead and the Land of Demons. It’s filled with obstacles and deathly traps with Gods and spirits, good or bad traveling between each layer.”

 

Jason spoke up, “Then how is Wally able to survive it? I have been there, it’s not fun at all.”

 

“I was in the thinnest layer I believe. That explains how I was able to see all of you. My soul or ba was within the thinnest layer. I don’t know why, neither I don’t know why the Elders stole a set of memories from me.”

 

Damian grumbled and crossed his arms, “I can explain the Elders’ presence, spies of my Grandfather, Ra’s al Ghul. Before I was sent to live with my Father, my mother’s attempt to mold me into her greatest weapon, he summoned servants of Set to help him seek out children with god-like gifts.”

 

Artemis immediately grabbed Wally’s hand and squeezed it tightly, “That explains the Elders with Wally, but what about the pharaoh?”

 

“Dick is a _ literal  _ child of two gods, I don’t know what plan my grandfather had for the children but I know they didn’t survive what he had in mind. Think about it, Dick has the power, whether he knows it or not, of not one but  _ two _ gods. That’s plenty of power for Ra’s, and my grandfather is...power hungry to put it lightly.”

 

Jason drew his sword out of its hilt and looked at the metal with a frown on his face, “Same can be said about your mother.” Damian visibly flinched at the reminder, but his neutral expression remained on his face.

 

“Yes, including her.”

 

“So now what?” Roy said, sitting down on the bed. “We have some information, and we can assume that Ra’s has Dick in his possession, so we need action and a plan. Every moment that we sit here, it’s possible that Dick is one step closer to being dead.”

 

Jason hissed, “Not on my damn watch, Damian go and get Tim, we will need him to be the pharaoh while we are gone. I will alert Zatanna and the rest of Dick’s personal bodyguards. No one else will know about this, the palace is in too much chaos with Dick gone. We need Tim to manage it and the kingdom until then.” He then turned to Artemis and Roy,

 

“What can you two do?”

 

Artemis and Roy looked at each other before the male spoke up, “Give us bows and arrows, plus daggers.”

 

Jason tilted his head and smirked at Roy, “Well, you learn something new every day. I would love to see you with me on a hunt one of this days. When we get out of this alive.”

 

Roy flushed red, “Of..of course…!”

 

Damian saluted Jason before heading out. Wally gestured to his clothes, “All of you get out, I need to change.”

 

“We have a pharaoh to save.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic! Leave a kudos and comment, please! I will try to update as fast as I can on this fic


End file.
